Gemini
by Orika
Summary: That encounter that was said to change my life forever literally, in the worst way possible. Many people started running after my life, wanting me dead or alive. Good thing, someone was warning me about it but why call me Princess! (This has no relation to the song Gemini. Rating may change as story progresses.) Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Gumiya
1. Life Changing Encounter

Gemini

By: Orika

Summary: That encounter that was said to change my life forever literally, in the worst way possible. Many people started running after my life, wanting me dead or alive. Good thing, someone was warning me about it but why call me Gemini?

Orika: Hey guys, recently I've been addicted to Vocaloids Well, in any cases here is the prologue.

Oh and by the way just to make it clear this has no connection to the song Gemini. And just so you know I don't own Vocaloid, Utauloid and whatever loid that will be made out there.

' ' – Thoughts

_Italic _– dreams, flashback, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_You do understand what you are asking off…" A disembodied voice was saying._

"_Yes, I understand everything." The blonde boy said looking at the distance that was nothing but total darkness._

"_What you want is going to cost you your freedom." It asked. "To have a choice of your own."_

"_Freedom… I don't need something like that." The boy said full of determination. "As long as I can be by her side. I don't need anything else." The boy said._

_There was a moment of silence then; "That person is very fortunate. Very well…" The disembodied voice said._

_Suddenly a small orb of light appeared before the boy. It was the size of a plum._

"_I will grant you your wish in compensation for your freedom. Your fate will be tied to that person. Becoming a shadow that follows forever." The disembodied voice said. "Take the orb into your being and it will be done. Think carefully, for there are things to which you can never go back."_

_The boy took the orb without any hesitation, put it in his mouth and swallowed. "Isn't that part of life? Things you want to go back to, but you can't because some things are not that easy." He said feeling the change within him._

'_I'll do anything to protect you, even if it means becoming evil itself.'_

(His POV)

Yamaha High the prestigious school for those who are searching for a bright future. Thus the students are either the elite or those that are granted scholarship.

"Hey shota!" I heard someone shouting from behind me. I looked as a blue haired boy came running trying to reach me who was a few meters away from him. I snorted and simply ignored him and went on walking towards the direction of the train station.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry Len. No need to be so sensitive." The blue haired boy said as he finally caught up to me.

I clenched my fist and faced the blue haired boy. "Shut up, Kaito! How would you like it if I call you ice cream lover?!"

"Well, I do love ice cream…" Kaito said his fore finger and thumb holding his chin, his head tilted to the side a little, wondering what I was talking about.

'I forgot how simple-minded this guy is.' I thought shaking my head. "Forget I said anything." I said then yawning. God, I feel so sleepy. I would probably drop any minute.

"Slept late, again?" Kaito asked as we passed the entrance of the subway.

"Yeah…" I said as I took out my train card and ran it over the scanner. "Stupid math what do we need numbers for?" I muttered under my breath.

"You're not good at math are you?" Kaito asked as we waited for the train to arrive at the platform. "Well, we're not on scholarships anyway, so we don't have to worry about that."

"And are you good in math?" I asked back. I may not be good at the subject but at least I'm trying. I really do!

"Not in a genius level, of course, but at least I can pass it. And that is enough for me." Kaito said with pride. I envy his energy.

I rubbed the sleep of my eyes while saying; "Well, good for you. I guess you're not so simple-minded after all." Because of my drowsiness I didn't realize I was losing my balance and stepped back and bumped to someone in the process who was passing behind me.

"Ooppss… Sorry about-" I said but was cut off when I met eye to eye with the person.

It was a girl wearing an orange hooded shirt and green skirt and hot pink sneakers. There wasn't anything strange about that. But what awestruck me, was the fact of how much she resembles me. Her hair was a short blonde color like mine and the eyes the same sapphire color.

If I didn't know better I would've thought we were twins. But it wasn't likely since I knew that I'm an only child. But the girl looks like me when I wasn't tying my hair up in a ponytail and that wasn't all, for some reason the girl seems…

"Sorry…" The girl said, snapping me out of my reverie continuing on her way towards the upper direction of the platforms.

I kept on staring at the girl as our distance from each other grew wide. Something about her was so familiar; I couldn't put my finger on it. As if I'm having a sense of déjà vu? The girl looked back and our eyes meet again. Maybe she finds the similarity between us and was wondering too.

Out of nowhere Kaito suddenly poked a finger at my cheeks. "Hey, dude aren't you staring a bit too much. What's that look for?" He asked then making a smug like face as he continued; "Don't tell me that girl is you type?"

'The hell, pointing something so ridiculous like a kid, Kaito.' I thought my eye twitching at Kaito's childish behavior. 'And you're supposed to be a year older than me… But you act like an elementary.'

I grabbed my friend's hand putting it down. "You can be a bit of a child sometimes."

Kaito was about to make a comeback when the sound of the train arriving was heard. I looked at the direction of the sound.

"The train's coming. I hope it's not packed." Kaito said with a hopeful tone.

I looked back at the girl but she was gone already. Probably boarded the train car ahead of us.

'What is that sense of deja vu that I felt?' I thought as I follow Kaito boarding the train.

(At the school entrance)

I was putting away my shoes, still thinking of my… weird encounter this morning.

"Hey Kaito…" I called to Kaito who was just at the other side of the shoe locker.

"What?" Kaito asked in an annoyed tone his probably having trouble putting on his slipper shoes.

(A/N: I have no idea what they actually call those shoes. Someone tell me if they know.)

"That girl at the station…" I started but before I could continue I could hear Kaito chuckling.

"Awww, has Len fallen in-love at first sight?" Kaito teased.

"Screw you… I don't believe in such things." I said pouting. Well, it is absurd, I do believe that people could fall in lust at the first time. But love… doesn't that take some time? "Anyway as I was saying…"

"Before I interrupted your realization of being love at first sight?" Kaito couldn't help but inject. He loves teasing me probably because I take the bait so easily. I sighed maybe I'm the simple minded one.

"Morning Kagamine!" A group of girls passed me by waving at me and some blowing kisses at me even…

This is the thing about being a sensational pop star not to mention belonging to one of the most influential family in the country. Everyone notices me, guys like to be friends with me, and girls try to catch my attention. But I know they only see me as that figure but never as me.

"Ne… What's this about love at first sight?" One of the girls asked.

"Does that mean you have a girlfriend now?!" Another said in alarm.

"Nope, no not at all… You girls know Kaito, he likes playing jokes." I said cutting whatever gossip they might think of spreading off the bud. Another thing about being popular is that one wrong act and it's the media frenzy.

The girls gave a collective sigh of relief and slowly started walking away. But I could still hear some of them whispering.

"That's a relief…"

"Yeah, as if any girl could catch his attention, I mean even the famous Akita Neru couldn't grab him."

"Do you really think the rumors that he's in the closet, is true?"

I cringe on hearing that. Yes, I am still single… There's nothing wrong with that. But apparently in the entertainment industry there is something wrong with that. It's either I've had a horrible experience with a past relationship or I'm in the closet.

Because of this stupid speculation about my private life everyone tries to pair me up with… Well anyone they could think off… Yes, that includes the guys too.

My mom, sweet her soul is once said; "Don't worry Lenny. Mommy is here to support you whichever you may swing." That was my most embarrassing talk with my mother. I just wanted to die that day.

"Wish I could have video cam that." Kaito said which irritated me. I punched his shoulder and he yelp while rubbing his shoulder.

"Will you stop that, I don't need this kind of stress right now." I said rubbing my forehead, I feel a headache coming. "You know my situation right now."

"Sorry, sorry… But I can't believe your manager would actually suggest something like that." Kaito said as we walked together towards the hall. We'll be separating ways by the stairs of the second floor, since Kaito is a level higher than me he's floor is above mine.

Ah, yes what was Kaito taking about? Well, it was like this, my agent had this absurd idea that I should get together with Neru for the sake of killing the long time rumors that I'm in the closet.

My answer NO WAY! Akita Neru may be pretty and all but god she's such a snobbish brat. And how do I know that. Well, the thing is she also attends Yamaha High. And here she's reigning queen of… Well you know.

That's the problem with some students like me who came from a well-known family. They think that they rule the school. Yes, I exclude myself, Kaito and some others. Not all rich kids are a brat you know. Kaito and I commute to get to school not show off being on limos and all.

"Anyway I might as well tell you, I haven't talked to my agent since she suggested that. And I don't think I'll be talking to her anytime soon." I said and sighed deeply depressed.

"Are you still depressed about how your new song came up?" Kaito hit on the mark. "That was also part of the argument right?"

"I decided not to include it to the new album releasing." I said. The song Kaito was mentioning was a song I made titled Requiem of the Endless World. I thought it was a great song it came along nicely when I made it and practiced singing it. Then I did the recording. Everything went wrong when I was finally listening to the outcome.

It was I don't know, as if I was doing some monologue on the song. As if something was missing. Everyone at the recording said it was a great song, but I didn't and told my agent I don't want it to be released. But unfortunately they had it run on air without me knowing it, which pissed me off.

Me and my agent had a fight then, which I added the fuel of her ridiculous idea about Neru. I haven't been taking her calls since then or responding to her emails either.

Ok, so I'll admit it wasn't the Neru get together that upset me. I haven't been in a cheery mood since the song incident; it was also the reason why I have been sleep deprived the last few days. The song was bothering me that much.

I sat on my chair which was situated second to the back of the window, which has a great view outside. Looking at the music sheet of the song, I tried thinking of ways to improve it but nothing. Something was always missing; I looked outside the window trying to get some inspiration before class starts.

Then I heard the bell ring, a few moments later the teacher came in. Well, guess I'll be droning out the class.

"Ok, get to your seats." The teacher said putting his materials on the table. "As you may know, we have a transfer student coming."

I heard whispers among the classroom.

"The one who managed to beat senior Hatsune's entrance exam score?"

Hatsune Miku got an average of 94% on the entrance exam during her freshman year. She's the daughter of the owner of Hatsune Industries one of the most well-known technology company competing in the market. Being pretty smart she's apparently a scholar even though her family can very well afford it here. She's in the same grade as Kaito and apparently friends with him. I do still wonder how in the world it happened.

But then I'm amazed at this new comer. If Miku got a 94 how much did this one got?

"She came from a foreign country and came here to our prestigious school. But she was originally from this country. So, there should be no problem with anyone bleeding their noses out." At that the whole class chuckled some even sighed a relief.

So, it's a girl, another girl who got a top notch rank.

"She's still settling at her new home, so she won't be joining us yet. Hopefully she will be able to this week." The teacher said. "But I'm already telling everyone ahead. Ok, so let's officially begin class." She added and continued on to the last topic we've discussed.

The long school hours seems to have passed with nothing but the new student who beat Miku's exam score passing on everyone's lips. Gosh, if they're that curious why don't they head to the office and inquire. It seems so dull and uninteresting.

Finally I heard the bell signaling the last class to end. The teacher however gave us an assignment before ending which was a bumper and all. Well, it's not as if I was going to get any proper sleep tonight, might as well just focus on that.

I was on the shoe locker changing my shoes while waiting for Kaito and Miku. When suddenly my eyes were covered from behind and spine chilling voice said to me.

"Guess who?"

'Ugh… And I thought I perfectly avoided her the entire time. Why now when school's over.' I thought as I pry Neru's hands off my eyes.

"School just ended Akita and I'm tired over the lessons." I said hoping she would get the hint. Fat chance that.

"Don't be like that, darling…" Neru said purring.

"I am no darling of yours. You can forget what my agent told you, I'm taking no part of it." I said my mood worsening.

Before Neru could say anything a teal haired in twin tails hugged me squealing while saying; "How's my favorite junior doing? Oh, hi Akita, if you don't mind… Me, Kaito and Lenny here are in a hurry to get somewhere. So see you later." And with that she quickly grabbed me and led me outside where Kaito was waiting for us.

"You could've been there too." I said to Kaito pointedly.

"Are you kidding me…? I don't mind the other girls but Akita is someone to be feared you know." Kaito said while putting his arm around my neck and giving rubbing my head.

I escaped Kaito's clutches and turned to Miku. "Hey, Miku I heard that the new transfer student beat your score at the entrance exams…"

"Oh please, Len… That exam was like years ago… I can't believe people would make an issue out of it. I'm no longer a freshman you know." Miku said nonchalantly.

"They say it was a girl too." Kaito added. "I wonder what she got though I mean, Miku's score is no average."

"Well, you guys are being beaten down by girls." Miku chuckled.

"Hey at least I pass my classes you know." Kaito said.

"Don't you mean barely?"

And the banter continued between Kaito and Miku. I still wonder why this two continue going on as friends when obviously their good together. To a by-stander they could almost look like a couple… Without the third wheel of course which is me.

"Oh, yeah by the way I got this, this morning." Miku said as she took something out of her bag. It was a horoscope magazine.

"You actually read this sort of stuff, you who has the biggest brain in Yamaha High?" Kaito burst out which was probably not a good idea because it earned him a kick on the butt. "Ouch! What's the big idea?!"

"Why don't you try asking that yourself..." I said looking at the magazine Miku was still holding. "That magazine is quite popular it gets so sold out so quickly. How'd you manage to get one?"

"Well, I was walking towards school when this fortune teller handed me the magazine as I was passing her. She had a pile on her hand she seemed to have been giving them for free." Miku said flipping through the pages. "I thought it was interesting so I took it with me. What's your sign, Kaito?"

"I don't know, never bothered with that kind of stuff." Kaito said.

"Well, your birthday is February 17 so that makes you…" I said trailing off since I don't really know the dates of the zodiac signs.

"An Aquarius…" Miku said flipping to the right page. "Let's see… Your naivety is going to get you through a lot of pain…" She trailed off.

Silence reigned for a few moments then Miku and I laughed out.

"How very true…" I commented.

"Shut up, what does it say about you?" Kaito asked Miku, changing the topic of his fortune.

"I'm a Virgo… It says: what your heart desires is still far off." Miku said scratching her head with her free hand. "Hmm…"

"What does your heart desires?" Kaito asked.

"As if I'm going to tell you that…" Miku said in a huff.

'Kaito is so clueless.' I thought to myself.

"And you Len?" Miku asked looking at me.

"I don't believe in that sort of stuff. So don't mind about me." I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on, Lenny. It's just for fun." Miku said pleading.

I sighed once Miku starts pleading she never stops until that person relents. No choice on it.

"Capricorn…" I said rolling my eyes.

After flipping for a few moments Miku says; "You will have an encounter that will change your life forever."

"Ooohhh, better take note of that Len…" Kaito said teasing.

"Shut up if every fortune told by that magazine comes true then every Capricorn will have an encounter that will change their lives forever then." I said rationally.

"True…" Kaito agreed.

We stopped by a crepe's store. Miku ordered a leek flavored crepe. (A/N: Please take note there is no such flavor. If there ever was I haven't tasted one, LOL) Kaito ordered the one with the ice cream as for me, the usual banana flavor.

I was about to pay when suddenly the guy who was next to me who I thought was looking at the menu suddenly grabbed my wallet and made a run for it.

"Hey thief!" I screamed trying to chase after the robber which is probably stupid, the guy could be carrying a weapon.

I hear Kaito and Miku calling after me but their voices are getting far away. Finally I caught up to the thief and knocked him down. We went struggling for my wallet when it got thrown off. The thief straddled me down grabbing a knife from his jacket.

My eyes widened as the thief raised it up high. "Fucking bitch should've got outta my way, kid." He said then he brought down the knife.

I crossed my arms in-front of me in defense. They say that when a person is about to die their life flashes before their eyes and I did saw my life flashing before me playing in a fast forward cascade. Then everything seemed to slow as the scenery of this morning played.

The blonde-haired girl walking away from me then looked back, our eyes meeting as if a significant event was happening. And then I heard Miku's voice as she told me my fortune.

"_You will have an encounter that will change your life forever."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Orika: So that's how the prologue goes. A bit long I must say, but pretty much idle chatter. I haven't been writing for a while so I'm a little rusty. I'll try to keep in tip-toe shape LOL.<p>

The reason why Neru is referred to her first name in Len's narration but Akita when he mentions her is because from what I know Japanese refer to people on their last names. Unless it's someone close like how Len, Miku and Kaito are to each other.

Oh and just added information though I know you guys already know this, Kaito's birthday is at February 17, Miku at August 31 and the Kagamine twins at December 27.

Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review. Anything is welcome under the moon and sun. Until next time guys…


	2. Saved

Gemini

By: Orika

Orika: Hey guys I'm back! Here's the update, thanks for the wait.

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks etc.

**Bold** – person talking not visible, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_If you put your wish on a piece of parchment, then put it on a bottle and let the sea carry it. They say it'll come true someday." A blonde boy with blue eyes said as he watched the bottle he had just released drift farther away from shore._

"_That's so silly…" A girl who has the same feature as the boy said laughing._

_The boy looked back at his princess tilted his head to the side and said; "Do you want to try it, Princess?"_

"_No way! Something like that is for commoners." The girl said, and then looked at the boy with a smile on her face. "Besides my wishes are already being granted by you."_

_The boy looked at her then smiled._

'_Yes, I will grant your wishes, so that you can smile brightly like the sun.' The boy thought and then looked at the setting sun. 'And I will do anything to protect you… Even if it means I have to become evil.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's POV)<strong>

I was expecting the blow but instead I hear the guy muttering curses. And the weight of the guy gone, I didn't think twice I rolled away from the guy and got to my feet.

When I opened my eyes I saw girl ran past me carrying a fancy thin metal chair probably from the restaurant nearby and swung it against the robber's head. It knocked the guy out cold.

There was a bag on the floor on the spot near where I was a moment ago. She probably threw that at the guy. The girl carefully went near the guy kneeling down to check him, if he was conscious.

"Hey, stay back… He could still be conscious." I said alarmed.

A few people on the street were watching some of them were even on the phone. Calling the police I hope.

"He's out cold…" The blonde-haired girl said standing up as she took my wallet from the possession of the guy. Then she picked up her bag which she threw at the robber to lose his focus on stabbing me. She walked towards me handing out my wallet.

"Thanks…" I said as I took possession of my wallet again. I looked at the girl and thought; 'She looks familiar…' Then the girl I bumped at the station came to mind. 'Right, she was the one at the station this morning.'

The girl stood before me raising both her hands, I didn't know what she was going to do until I felt both her palms smack my cheeks at the same time.

"You fool!" The girl said in a loud voice, not caring who was listening nor does she think who she had just slapped. "What were you thinking running after him…? You almost got stabbed." She said as if… No, she was reproaching me for my naivety.

I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks. I turned to the girl "Well, same goes for you…" I said in defense. In a way she's right… But I wasn't thinking rationally at the time I gave chased. "Coming between something like that…"

"I at least had the sense to have a weapon at hand." The blonde girl said.

I looked at her so called weapon, her bag. Yeah it did knock the guy off balance and she had another weapon courtesy of the nearby restaurant.

"Some weapon that is what if it had hit me instead?!" I said not letting down.

"If it did hit you, then you're more naïve than I thought." The girl screamed back and we continued on bickering, the unconscious robber becoming non-existent. Good thing he was unconscious.

"Len!" Voices shout of at the distance.

We both turned our head to the direction of the concerned voices. Miku and Kaito were running towards us.

"Are you alright, Len?" Kaito screamed far off.

"Is that guy, an idiot? The world can practically hear him." The girl stated to which I couldn't deny. "Humph… I'm out of here." The girl said turning in the other direction walking off.

"Hey… Where do you think you're going? We still need to make statements to the police." I said looking at the girl.

"You don't need me for that when you and your friends' statements will be enough." The girl said turning her head towards me as she walked backwards.

"T-thank you…" I simply said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Hmm…" She said and turned around. I thought I saw red taint her cheeks. "I'll see you around." She added and took off in a run.

"Len…" I felt a hug from behind probably Miku. But I couldn't bother to confirm I was still staring at the girl who was running off until she disappeared from my sight as she took a turn another street.

"Who was that?" Kaito asked. He probably didn't recognize the girl.

"S-someone who saved me I suppose…" I said looking back at the unconscious robber. Thinking of what could've befallen me hadn't that girl came, I suddenly felt my legs go jelly and brought me to my knees.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kaito asked in alarm.

"I'll call an ambulance." Miku said searching through her bag.

"No, don't call an ambulance… I'm fine… I just… feel drained all of a sudden." I said reassuring them.

The siren of a police car could be heard heading in our direction. It didn't take us long so patch things up at the police station… As well as the media getting wind of it, in a matter of minutes the media had the entire police station surrounded.

Our agents got wind of it and soon came for us which made things even more complicated. How I wished to have asked the police to take us at my home and have the interrogation there.

* * *

><p>I was looking out the window of the car regardless of what passes through. I couldn't bear to look at Miriam my agent… Like I said I hadn't talked to her since the incident.<p>

The silence at the car was deafening… The only noise that I could hear was the sound of her laptop keys; she's been typing non-stop since she booted it on. Probably trying to do damage control… Although there wasn't anything I could do to prevent that, getting rob out of nowhere is common.

"Len…" Miriam said breaking the barrier of silence between us, which sort of made me tensed. "Listen I know you're still upset about the song being aired when you specifically told me not too. I know it's my fault and I'm sorry." She said looking at me as I look at her through the reflection of the car's window. "I really did think it was wonderful… I should've considered how you felt."

I released the breath I was holding and bit my lip. "It's fine; I'm sorry too. I was being such a child. It's just that when I finally heard how the song came out it sounded so wrong to me. It took me a month to complete it and it came out wrong, and it's been frustrating me ever since." I said trying to explain why I just blew a fuse. "Then this proposal that I get together with Akita… I know she's pretty Miriam, but she's such a drama queen! I couldn't stand her at school how much more if I do as you say?" I added.

"Well, I never really knew Akita except through photo shoots and when we have joint project with her. I guess I don't really know her outside that." Miriam said.

"Anyways I don't really care what people say about me. I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm very careful. I make certain to go out with groups." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose feeling a headache coming. "I don't know why the media just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm not doing anything wrong…"

Miriam reached for the ice cooler and brought out a cold drink and a cold gel pack. I took the gel pack and brought it to my head covering my forehead and my closed eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright…" Miriam said.

"Yeah… Me too, I was being stupid chasing after the guy." I said. "Even though it's embarrassing to be saved by a girl, I'm glad she was there." I then began telling her about the girl who had saved me earlier.

(A/N: Len you sexist XD)

"Why wasn't the girl with you?" Miriam asked I could hear her sipping the drink I declined.

"She didn't want to be bothered." I said then remembered what she did. I groaned and said; "She slapped my cheeks as if she was holding a pair of cymbals." I could feel my cheeks heating again.

I could hear Miriam making choking sounds. "She did what?!" She began typing something on her laptop

"She was reproaching me for running after the robber. She didn't have to hit me though." I said rubbing my cheeks.

"She definitely has guts…" Miriam said then I felt something was laid on my lap. I took out the gel pack that had lost its cool and looked at the laptop in front of me.

There at the famous gossip blog was an article entitled: "Kagamine Almost Stabbed"

"The hell…" I said and skimmed through the entire article. Scoops like this really spread like wild fire within minutes. There were pictures too, me chasing after the robber, the girl bashing the robber in the head with the metal chair and the last one the girl smacking my cheeks. Although the last picture was only the back of the girl I recognized the position of when she smacked my cheeks.

"Great… Mom is going to give me an earful of this." I said covering my eyes with my hands. It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell them, but I hoped to tell them in person. With this article and whatever rushed article that may have been released they would already know.

Just then my phone rang and I groaned aloud. Upon checking the caller ID it was my mom.

I sent a silent prayer that mom wouldn't freak out when I answer the phone. My prayer wasn't answered. Before I could even say hello I was barraged continuous questions that I didn't what the questions actually were.

"Mom! Please calm down. I'm fine, I wasn't harmed. I'll probably get some bruises but there no big deal…" Then I heard a; **"I'm calling the ambulance! My poor baby is hurt!"**

I faced palmed and gave up trying to say anything. Knowing my mom Lily she would call an ambulance, probably a team of doctors too. She exaggerates things too much.

I put out my phone towards Miriam, to which she took as she shakes her head. I pulled out my iPod and plugged my ears and let the music blast on my ears. Poor Miriam, Lily can be tough to deal with.

* * *

><p>I flopped on my bed exhausted. Miriam had managed to convince Lily not to call the doctors but so, when we reached my home there was one doctor on stand-by and I got checked.<p>

It's kind of embarrassing but to satisfy Lily that I was ok, I putted up with it. She's a mother, and she's bound to be worried. Especially with the kind of world we live in.

I turned on my flat screen TV. I started walking to the closet which takes ten steps from my bed. Sometimes I hate having a spacious room, especially when I'm this exhausted. The news was which I could hear because the volume was up that I could hear it. The news was about a man possessed by a Sin, who killed a woman and her brothers… I put the pajamas on the bed and listened closely.

"**According to police reports with the help of specialists, the man appears to have been possessed by Sin. The man had been muttering about the woman he killed being his. And had now been apprehended and will be brought to the Utatane Institute."**

The so called Sin was discovered just a year ago and wasn't that wide spread around the world. As a matter of fact one out of ten people get possessed; at least that's the ratio for now. Which isn't in an alarming state yet, but the government had gone and made a team of specialist in order to keep it low.

The problem is no one knows how one gets possessed by a Sin and the only way to detect one is when the victim is already in a deep state of possession making their appearance different. But the Utatane Institute had managed to create a device to tell whether a person is possessed the problem is they need the person within their range to detect it.

"They say that when a person is possessed by a Sin, even if it is removed the person ends up crazy, in the end." I commented and switch the TV off. I walked to the bed and flopped down exhaustion setting in quickly and made me sleep without disturbance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Possessed Man's POV)<strong>

'There taking me away from her! Now that she's mine I'm not gonna let her go!' I thought as the continued noise of the siren enters my ears. My lovely Yuka…

I then heard that voice that had been telling me things over and over for the past month now. Through the days it had gone louder. I felt myself feeling strange then, feeling that I didn't deserve Yuka… But that ugly voice told me…

"**Mine!"**

I heard it said and suddenly my vision had gone blurry. I felt my body moving on its own, when I looked at my right I saw an ugly clawed arm. That arm had smashed through the metal of the truck and was easily opened. I hear the sound of tires screeching but it was so far away. The smell of burning ferments the air.

I could feel my feet moving away from the smell unto a dark alleyway. It leads to an abandoned warehouse, with no light illuminating the surroundings.

I felt that presence stirring within my mind alert for something, as if it's sensing danger. I hear footsteps coming towards my direction. A small figure was approaching me.

"My, my I didn't think I get into contact with one this soon." It was a female's voice. "I don't know if I should consider this good luck or bad luck…" It added.

"**Uargh!"**

I didn't know what was happening anymore. I could only see in my sight that I launched towards the figure then being flung back by something that's like a wall.

"You should really know how to pick your fights. Ordinary humans yes, you can fight them. People like from the Utatane Institute I suppose you can manage despite their weaponry." She said. "But against me you're nothing. Compared to the Seven Deadly Sins you are but a fragment… And is easy enough to capture…"

The figure then raised her hand and suddenly a rapier type sword appeared with a golden hilt and silver blade that was chained. She held the sword and raised it in front of me. I then felt the sensation of something ripping off of me, I screamed in agony as I felt the pain ripping at my flesh. I couldn't stand the pain, my vision drifted off towards the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(3<strong>**rd**** Person POV)**

(N/A: People also calls this the "Normal POV")

The man that had been possessed for the whole of a month lay passed out on the cement, as the girl lowered the sword, looking at the transformed hand.

"Right… Even if you removed the Sin, the transformed appearance won't revert back to normal easily." She said squatting to lower her level to the person. "I guess I have no choice." She added raising the sword a little and it glowed a bit.

The girl brought it closer to the man until the glow of the sword passed onto the man and then his arm reverted back to normal.

"That should do it." The girl said, standing up and started walking away leaving the man behind. "I hope this won't interfere my time with him…"

The girl then thrust the tip of the sword to the ground and sword illuminated a faint light. Her shadow being illuminated then made a big circular spot on her footing and began to surround her and melted away. Leaving no trace behind…

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's POV)<strong>

Lily told me to take off school and rest after that traumatizing event. Well, it was traumatizing but not to the extent I needed to rest but then again, I haven't been sleeping well lately. So, I thought of it as a sign and took that three days' rest.

Now I was brooding as I remained seated at the back of the car. Lily went overboard this morning, forcing me to take the car this time. Well, she has a very good reason, after what happened four days ago.

When it comes to Lily I always concede, well she is my mother. At least she let me take a normal car instead of the limo. As we reached our destination I saw the group of reporters loitering by the gate.

"Damn…" I said aloud.

"Your mother sort of anticipated this, young master." The driver said.

"Yeah, go mom." I said as we passed by the gate, grateful that I had agreed with her.

Good thing the windows were tinted, else they would see me and barricade the car from entering the school. Yamaha High is an elite school; it's no biggie when reporters come to this place wanting an interview from various well known family members of the elite.

It's the reason why the school had sought and granted permission to bar any kind of media from within its grounds. If someone dare opposes then their off to jail for disturbing the peace. The school does value the privacy of its students.

I sighed and said; "Does that mean I have to take the car for a while?" I got off the car just then another car arrived and out came Miku.

"Morning Lenny!" Miku said in her usual cheery mood.

"Morning… The reporters are out and about." I said.

"Yeah, I only had bodyguards the following day of the incident, actually but when we were nearing the school we saw the reporters and called for a car." Miku said sighing while scratching her head. "This is so troublesome. The manager had decided to schedule an interview conference with the two of you, just to hush the incident already. Can't they just wait for it?"

"Well, you know how blood thirsty the media can be, when they sniff a big scoop like this." I commented.

"Anyways are you feeling better Lenny?" Miku asked.

"Please Miku, I've already went under my mother for the entire three days she told me to take a rest." I said and that alone should explain it.

"Ok, ok I won't say anything more." Miku teased.

When we got to the halls we saw Kaito yawning as he was walking. Miku sneaked up on him.

"Hey, Kaito!" Miku said.

"Not my ice cream!" Kaito yelled earning stares from the nearby students.

"Are you still half asleep?" Miku asked as we walked side by side heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, our phone's been ringing off the hook since then…" Kaito simply said.

"Mom simply unplugged the home phone. Her contacts can reach her through her private number." I answered.

"I told the staff, to say that if it's a reporter, they can just go to hell!" Miku said to which Kaito and I tried to chuckle hiding our discomfiture. I doubt her staff would do that, they probably made outrageous lies just to fit Miku's attitude to make the lie sound credible.

We went our separate ways and as I reach the classroom. My morning just got worst, Akita was in the classroom probably waiting when I'll come to school.

"Len!" She tried to jump hug me but good thing my reflexes were good and I dodged her.

"This isn't your classroom." I said walking towards my seat.

"Aww, don't be so cold. I was so worried about you when I saw the news." Neru said following me.

"Well as you can see I'm fine." I said greeting my classmates as they greeted me and answering "I'm fine… No worries, I wasn't hurt." to those who asked after me.

"By the way who was that girl with you?" Neru asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If you must know, it was a public place and she came to pass by." I said preventing to escalate the problem.

Before Neru could say anything the door slid opened and a classmate who seemed to have run to get here was catching his breath.

"Hey, guys I just saw the transfer student! She's at the faculty office right now."

Questions started pouring in then about the new transfer, that the guy could fill-in.

"What's so great about a new transfer student?" Neru asked aloud. "Getting a transfer student is no big news."

"Not when she beat Miku's score at the entrance exams." I said.

"That is so like long ago." Neru said taking her phone out of her pocket, not getting the point, and how can she. She isn't the sort to bother with her grades. Not when she has her parents to fall on and her fame second.

"If you must know Akita-" I said.

Before I could finish Neru held my sleeve and coyly said; "Call me Neru. You call Hatsune by her first name."

I controlled the urge to roll my eyes. "Miku hangs out with me and Kaito after school, so it would be so awkward to call her by her last name."

"Then I should hang out with you guys then." Neru said.

I cringed at the thought. Kaito is soooo not going to like that. Why is Kaito afraid of Neru by the way? Well, their first meeting went like this…

_Kaito had just finished his photo-shoot for his next album while I was doing a recording. We decided to meet up and hangout at the mall or something. Since Kaito had finished early he went to the recording and waited there._

_Neru was also there you see because for some unknown reason, she said she had a recording scheduled when the staff didn't know about it. Anyway Kaito was being his usual cheery self and talking with the staff._

_I was in the middle of recording and letting the music take me when the music suddenly stopped._

"_Did I make a mistake?" I looked up from the lyrics and saw Neru holding Kaito by the scarf while Kaito was pushing Neru away by the face. I could tell that he was pissed off as well._

_The recording then had been postponed and rescheduled because we had to keep the two away from each other._

I was glad that the bell had ringed saving me from answering Neru.

"Teacher will be here any minute, Akita." I simply said.

"Oh alright, later Len..." Neru said and walked out of the classroom.

I sighed out of relief. Then minutes later the door slid open and the teacher came in.

"Alright class, I do believe Mr. Kiyoteru already told you about the new transfer student, when I was on-leave?" Our homeroom teacher Mr. Hiyama said. "She was originally from here but went abroad years ago. She's fluent in Japanese so no worries." He added saying the, well almost exact same things the substitute teacher had said before.

"Anyways let's make feel welcome. Please come in and introduce yourself." Mr. Hiyama said as he took a chalk and started writing her name.

The door slid open and I couldn't help my surprise when I recognized the girl who had saved me days before. The girl stood in front of the class her poise was quite elegant.

"Please introduce yourself Miss Kagamine." Mr. Hiyama said.

I was still staring at the girl that the last name hasn't registered in my brain yet.

"Good morning, my name is Kagamine Rin. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She said smiling and bowed.

The only thing that entered my mind was; 'Oh god…'

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Orika: Sorry it took me awhile. I set up border lines at Word to separate scenes, unfortunately the lines disappeared when I uploaded the document, *sigh*... So, I have to put up the horizontal lines at the right places at the HTML Source manually. Maybe I should go back to using special characters to separate scenes?<p>

The story suddenly turned a 180°, no? Well, I did put a fantasy genre in it, LOL. And the first chapter wasn't exactly normal either. Well, the introductory part at least.

Mr. Hiyama is actually a vocaloid his whole name is Hiyama Kiyoteru, I was looking through the list of vocaloid characters and found out that his a teacher so I thought, why not add him, LOL. There are so many vocaloids I'm not familiar with. The only ones I personally know are Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Luka (courtesy of Project Diva games), Lenka, Rinto, Gumi, Gumiya, Neru, Teto, Oliver, Piko and IA (courtesy of Fanfiction, Youtube and Deviantart) Others I have heard but haven't seen what they actually look like, though some of them don't really have avatars from what I've researched so far, LOL.

Anyways thanks for those who reviewed and had the story on follow and favorites. Writers live through you guys. So, Review please everything is welcome under the moon and sun. Until next time…


	3. Contact

Gemini

By: Orika

Orika: Hey guys, here is another chapter of Gemini. Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite and followed the story.

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"_Hey… I wanna go outside…" A pale girl who was sitting up on the bed looking out the widow said._

_The boy was stirring up the warm milk. "You can't go outside. The weather's grown cold, you're going to get yourself sick."_

"_Awww… Please, I wanna play… It's so boring here. I've been cooped up here for so long." The girl said._

_The boy lifted the mug and brought it to the girl's side. "Drink up, it'll warm you."_

_The girl took the mug and blew the steam away. Her gaze then turned to the sink, particularly to the broken mug._

"_I'm sorry about the mug. Me and my clumsy hands, ha ha…" The girl said chuckling. "Now we have to share mugs." She said drinking then offering it to the boy who simply shook his head. "You should drink. It'll make you warm…"_

"_Don't worry about it." The boy said. 'I suppose it won't snow hard tomorrow. It can't be bad to go outside even for a bit and she's right… She's been cooped up here for long now. Some fresh air would do her good.' Then looking outside the window and made his decision. "Alright… I suppose going out from time to time wouldn't be so bad. Tomorrow then…"_

"_Yay!" The girl said smiling. Her pale features somehow lessened._

"_Make sure you get plenty of rest. You wouldn't wanna miss out tomorrow." The boy said. "I'll be beating you in a snow fight."_

"_No way, I'm going to win and bury you in the snow!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's POV)<strong>

I seem to keep on meeting her at the most unexpected places, but now it seems that I'll be seeing her on a regular basis. Then her name registered at my head.

'So, her name is Rin and… same last name as me?' I thought and made me wonder. 'Still why do I get the feeling of seeing her before… Can it be any more of a coincidence?' I'm not referring to the incident or to meeting her by the train, but I guess she doesn't remember that. I just hope that no one mentions about the last name.

"Are you related to Kagamine Len?" One of the boys asked. And there goes my hope.

"Sure..." Rin said chuckling. "I've come across a lot of people with the same last name as me. If we can trace our roots, I'm certain that we'll find the ancestor that makes us related in a very distant branch of the tree."

The whole class laughed at that.

"That's a good one."

"Though she has a point you know."

"Do you have any hobbies, talents…? Whatever?" A girl asked pointedly looking at the girl I recognized her as one of Neru's group.

Rin tilted her head to the side; "Well, I can sing… But I mostly like story telling instead of just singing."

Everyone seemed to have gone silent. Story telling… Like reading out loud?

The girl laughed and said; "Story telling isn't that a bit old fashioned and for kids? I think being a comedian is more your forte." And at that everyone joined her.

"Well, depending on the genre of the story I suppose." Rin simple said smiling. "I can also do scary ones and heartbreaking ones."

The class continued to snigger. Mr. Kiyoteru then interrupted and looked pointedly at the girl who started the teasing.

"Well then, Ms. Kagamine you can take your seat at…" Mr. Kiyoteru paused. "At the empty seat behind your far off the branch distant relative, Kagamine… Um, Len please raise your hand so she'll know where you are."

I raised my hand though there was no need to, since the only empty seat available was behind me. The girl then bowed and walked to where I was and continued to the seat behind me.

Mr. Kiyoteru then begins his lecture, which is unfortunately English. He may not look like it but he's actually a part of a band. Which makes me wonder why in the world is he, teaching English instead of Music.

"Hi, my name is Megpoid Gumi." The green haired girl who was to Rin's right said, Megpoid Gumi was one among the scholars of the school. She's kind but a bit clumsy he has a brother who that is at the same level as Kaito. He's brother is a soccer ace not to mention a bit overprotective, so no one dares to mess with Gumi.

"Hey, I heard that you managed to beat Hatsune's entrance exam score." Gumi said. Did I forget to mention she's a bit nosy too?

"Who's that? Is she a transfer like me?" Rin asked whispering as the class drones on.

English being one of my not to good but not too bad either subjects meaning an average, I listened in on them.

"No, she's actually a level above us." Gumi explained. "But she happens to have the highest exam score on record until rumor has it that you beat her."

"Oh… Is that the reason why people were looking at me weird this morning?" Rin asked. "I don't exactly know my score I never bothered to ask. I was satisfied getting admitted, that enough is an accomplishment for me." She added.

So true, getting admitted here is no easy task, but she'll have to worry about it too, if she wants to remain a scholar. Then again she must be like Miku, rich and smart perhaps.

"Is your family, rich?" I heard Gumi asked.

'Straight to the point Megpoid…' I thought and couldn't help letting a smile cross my face.

"Um…" I heard Rin hesitate. "Not that rich but not poor either." She finally said.

A family who is capable to send her here then? But she's a scholar let's not forget that. Although materials for classes provided by the school are nothing to sneeze at, I guess being a scholar is not a heavy burden for them.

I blew my bangs and concentrated at the rest of the lecture.

* * *

><p>The class had begun making noise again as soon as a student had come and informed that our last teacher is absent. Unfortunately they were surrounding me and Rin, Rin because she's new and me because of the incident.<p>

Just then the door slid open and in came… Can you guess? Neru holding her phone heading towards my way. I thought she would stop at my spot to pester me again. But surprisingly she didn't instead she stopped at Rin's spot and glared at her. People backed away from Neru.

'What now?' I thought turning around to see what Neru was intending to do.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Rin asked politely.

"You and my Len are not related to each other." Neru said venomously. The silence was deafening. That member of her probably reported that, and how childish can she be. She came in here raging all because of that light-hearted joke.

"How don't get your anger Ms…" Rin said prompting Neru for her name.

"Akita Neru the only child of the Akita Talent Agency. A singer, model and actress…" Neru said and posed as the model she is.

Again the silence was deafening. I bit my cheeks in, if I don't I'll laugh my guts out. How much of a narcissist Neru can be.

'She only asked for your name, not your entire background…' I thought and looked around for the reactions. I could tell others were trying to hold in there laughter too. Some who couldn't take it quickly went outside probably to the toilet to laugh their hearts out.

"Ms. Akita what walks on four legs in the morning, then two legs in the afternoon and then three legs by night?" Rin simple asked.

(A/N: I know the riddle went something like that.)

That's a simple riddle. But knowing Neru does she actually know the answer.

"That's so easy." Neru said. Wait is she looking at her phone. "An ape…" Neru said smugly as if she was right.

"An ape?" Rin parroted blinking.

"It walks on four but sometimes it can walk on two." Neru said explaining.

"What about the three?" Rin asked with a blank expression.

"The three…" Neru said looking at the ceiling as if the answer was there. She then looked back at Rin snapping her fingers at her. "They swing from tree to tree!"

I don't get that. I looked at Rin, thinking that she was going to laugh instead said; "You're right…"

'What!' I thought my eyes widening and I know I'm not the only thinking this way.

"After all man was theorize to have originated from apes." Rin said smiling. "So, yes, you're right."

(A/N: Don't get it? Haha me neither!)

"Ha! Thought you could outsmart me, huh…" Neru said smiling gleefully. "Don't think that just because you're smart. You get every answer." She said turning away from Rin then blew me a kiss and left the classroom like a model on the catwalk her member that was part of the class leaving with her chatting.

The room was left in silence.

"That was a good one Kagamine." Gumi suddenly said giggling.

Rin released a sound of relief, looking at Gumi and said; "No need to add fuel on the fire. I think all of us will burn."

The people surrounding us then joined on the fun. Cracking up jokes that has nothing to do with what had just transpired. I think I like Rin, she's easy going, well, aside from the incident she's cool.

"Hey, Kagamine!" Someone called from the doorway.

Having the same last name, Rin and I looked at the person by instinct standing by the door and I groaned inwardly. Rin turned away then knowing that it wouldn't be her, the person was calling.

They say that for there to be a hero a villain must exist. There by the door is Akita Nero, yes if you have guessed he's Neru's brother. Their twins actually, I hold no grudge against Nero he's a cool guy but as you know who his association is with I try to steer clear of him.

Well, I did say the hero thing but actually he's a friend of mine. I tried to avoid him but working in the same industry as him, there's no way to do that so yeah, that's it. One thing we have in common we both don't want Neru on our radar.

So, Nero had this serious talk with me when he found out about me being his sister's "obsession" as he calls it. I thought that he was going to beat me up but…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey dude. Do me a favor." Nero said being all serious.<em>

_I couldn't help but feel my body freeze. How can I escape him? Then out of nowhere he bowed and said; "Dude, do me a favor and pretend that you don't know me whenever Neru is around."_

_All I could think and say was; "Yes…?"_

_After all that awkwardness Nero told me the reason for his favor. Apparently if Neru finds out that I'm friends with him, she'd pester him to invite me just so she can come and make it look like an accident or by coincidence. We then laughed about Neru's "obsession" I did even asked how it would end but…_

"_Sorry to say buddy. But once Neru has set her eyes on something or someone, the only way to escape is to be obtained by her and wait for her to be bored of you."_

* * *

><p>Yup and that's how it is. So, my being friends with Nero is like a big secret to everyone. Everyone thinks that we're rivals or something like that but being nice and all at the studio when we're working together. But it's actually the complete opposite, well at the studio we don't have to pretend. Miku and Kaito doesn't know either, we don't really wanna risked it getting to Neru.<p>

(A/N: Len, you make it sound like you're in a secret/forbidden relationship with Nero, no?)

"What is it, Nero?" I said in a stern voice.

"Just letting you know the schedule for today, wouldn't want to be late now." Nero said. "Remember people like us are easy to be replaced." He added smirking then left.

"Wow, it must be hard working with him."

"How do you manage?"

Everyone kept on saying things like that. Well, it's not surprising. Nero does drama after all. I picked up my bag and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but be a bit restless in the car. We're on our way to the studio I have to make up for the days I haven't showed up for the recording of the new album.<p>

But I'm a bit distracted; I can't help it after what happened.

"_Nice friend of yours, worrying about you like that."_

_I suddenly jerked my head to look at the person who spoke. I was ready to leave class and people were too busy leaving the grounds to pay us any mind. "Ha, ha… Who do you mean?" It was Rin, she sure scared me. I thought she had already left, but there she was standing by the door._

"_The blonde boy earlier…" Rin said tilting her head in innocence._

'_Does she know? No, no, can't be. No one has ever noticed.' I thought frantically. "Whatever are you talking about? You have heard everyone, right?" I thought of saying but for some reason I can't… Why? Is it because I never have to lie about it since people always drew their own conclusions?_

"_I… You see…" I was left in a panic._

"_It's nice…" Rin said. "Having friends, won't make you feel like you're alone in the world… Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. See you around Len…"_

'Rin just left like it was nothing. How much could I trust her, I mean I just met her today. Formally I mean…' I was in such deep thoughts when.

"Master Len…" The driver said while handing me his phone. "Your mom, did you forget your cellphone?"

I checked my pockets and no cellphone. I guess I did forget it. I took the phone, one thing entering my mind. 'Here we go again…'

Before I could even finish the word hello a blast of sound waves came ringing my ears, courtesy of dear all Lily.

"**I couldn't contact your phone? Did you get robbed? Did the car crashed and you got into an accident?-"**

'Mom… Why are you talking in the past tense as if all of those happened?' I thought blocking her other accident could have happened screech.

"Mom I'm fine. I just forgot my cellphone at school. I remember putting it under the desk."

"**Oh is that all…"**

'Why do you sound disappointed! Do you really want me to get into some kind of trouble?!' I thought then we started having normal conversations.

(A/N: Sorry guys if you think Lily is being OC. I don't really know her that much.)

* * *

><p>I was heading back to the dressing room; the photo shoot for the day was over. I reached on my pockets for the cellphone and just remembered that I forgot it.<p>

I sighed. "Len, a cellphone is the second most important thing to not forget." I said to myself and opened the door to the dressing room. I was fixing up my bag, thought that I should do homework while I wait for the studio room to become available. I was about to pick-up a notebook when I noticed the cellphone near it.

"Huh…?" I wondered picking it up. I didn't think there was a cellphone at the table before and the cellphone looked exactly like mine. "Didn't I forget this at school?" I said to no one in particular inspecting the phone.

I switched it on since I turned it off during class because Neru was pestering me with love messages. Do I need to change my e-mail address again?

(A/N: Based on mangas and animes, I usually see people contacting through e-mails instead of texts most of the time. Mobile data ad I aren't best friends LOL)

I screened the phone and yup it was mine. Which made me wonder what it was doing here? Did someone picked it up and dropped it off here, who would it be? Kaito? Miku? Nero? 'Gosh, please let it not be Neru!'

As I was thinking of other possibilities my phone perked up sounding its tune. I got an email, I pressed the icon and the screen switched.

**You forgot… And modern day it is, a cellphone is an integral part of life.**

'Huh? Who's this?' I thought. Checking the email address, it was someone I didn't know. 'A fan…?' I replied the email with a:

**How'd you get my email?**

Then hit send. A few minutes later I received a reply:

**How can I not get your email, popular as you are, Len?**

Probably someone I know. I replied with:

**Who's this?**

Then hit the send button and waited for the reply. After a while I received a reply a few moments later.

**You know… but don't at the same time. That makes me sad (sad face) You reached high, I'm so proud of you (smiley)**

What the heck? But I guess it answers my question in a way. This person is someone I know but wants to play a guessing game. I was about to reply when I received another email.

**Time to go home…**

And just as I finished reading it, there was a knock on the door. It was Miriam.

"Hey kiddo… Good work today, time to go home and finish whatever assignments you have left." Miriam said.

"Right…" I said and finished packing up my stuff. Miriam and I then went back to the recording room to thank everyone and said our farewells and goodnights.

Since my driver came with me I said my farewell to Miriam and drove off. I fumbled on my phone and composed an email:

**Ok, seriously who is this?**

Then sent it to the unfamiliar email address. I examined the email address closely. The email address wasn't listed in my contact so there was no name of a person. The local name was GeminiShadow. Strangely enough I find the name cool, but who do I know that can think of names like that? The domain name was unfamiliar too.

(A/N: Techie lesson 101, the domain name Len mentioned, is the name that comes after the of the email address e.g. ( , , etc.) We learn something new every day LOL)

I received a reply just then, it says:

**Until you can guess, call me Gemini Shadow (smirk)**

I couldn't help but laugh at the reply. I saw the driver looked at through the mirror so I coughed. Then sent a reply with a smile.

**Well, then if I'm calling you Gemini Shadow you may call me the Prince of Bananas.**

I then closed the phone and made myself comfortable to sleep as the traffic goes on. I was fast asleep so I didn't get to read the reply message of Gemini Shadow which came in consecutive rings:

(Notice sound)

**Prince of Bananas? Hmm… Almost but…**

(Notice Sound)

**You're more like a princess to me.**

(Notice Sound)

**So, goodnight then Princess (evil face)**

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Orika: So, what do you guys think? Still interesting? Honestly to say, I don't know where this is going LOL. I think of far off chapters ha, ha and have no clue where to insert them. When I was rereading this, it came to me that the entire chapter had been to Len's POV only. So, we didn't get to know the others side of the story in this chapter… This is one disadvantage of using the first person POV you won't be able to know what the other characters think.<p>

Oh yeah before I forget, can you guys suggest a last name for Gumiya? He may appear later in the story but I have no idea what to put as his last name. Any suggestions would be a large help.

Reviews please everything is welcome under the Moon & Sun. Until next time…


	4. The Story Teller

Gemini

By: Orika

Orika: Hey guys so here's an update though it's so sad that I don't get any reviews boo hoo… LOL Anyway here's the next chapter.

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, translation, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, Japanese, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids. If I ever did I would be freakin' rich right now wouldn't I?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_The blonde boy surrounded by birds looked up at the sky and his eyes widened in fear. Up in the sky surrounded by birds was a blonde girl her skin tainted in black._

'_She's going to fall.' The boy thought running to the edge of the cliff and jumped off after the girl. Fixing his body's posture to make him dive faster catching up to girl, he then caught her in midair bridal style._

'_She's so cold…' The boy thought feeling the coldness of the girl's body. 'No, no I won't let it end like this!' He held the girl close closing his eyes._

_Some of the girl's taint then transferred to the boy and when the boy opened his eyes there were crimson red. On his back grew black wings and flew to the sky passed the clouds when all he could see was the golden glow of the sun._

_Drained of strength he landed on the ground still carrying the girl and fell to the ground. The boy looked at the far distance trying to focus his gaze but he was too tired. Closing his eyes, he lost to oblivion._

* * *

><p><strong>(3<strong>**rd**** Person POV)**

A teenage girl in a lab gown with red hair was walking briskly towards the meeting room. They had finally found the Sin possessed man only to be surprised. Not only is the man no longer possessed by the Sin but he was also normal, when reports came in that the man had transformed when he was on his way to delivery.

Every well-known scientist went to examine the man thoroughly only to be disappointed that the man had indeed returned to normal, which then became a wonder around the lab since then.

'How in the world, did he return to normal?' The red-haired girl thought biting her thumb. 'We've tried everything, for a possess-transformed person to revert back to normal. How is this possible?'

The girl entered the conference room took an empty seat and looked around. Many high ranking officers were seated facing the board discussing about the said "impossible" thing. Suddenly the lights turned deem. A man in crisp formal clothes stood at the podium.

"Let us dispense with the formalities. You all have an idea of what we're here for." The man said holding a remote and pressing a button. It showed images of CCTV recorded images. "Unfortunately the man escaped somewhere where there were no CCTV cameras. After going to various tests, we have confirmed that the man that was possessed by Sin and the man that was found by the construction site were one and the same."

"But according to tests he's not possessed by a Sin." One of the scientists in the audience said. "Is it certain the information is fact? The institution has tried different ways to return a person from the transformation of Sin, which we find impossible since the Sin keeps on transforming the possessed."

"We are still in the process of investigating further. However we cannot rule out the possibility that there was a chance this person was returned to normal." The speaker said. "The greatest mystery of all was that there was absolutely no trace of the Sin that possessed the man. I know we all want a break through to this, that's why we need to find the people responsible for this removal of Sin."

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's POV)<strong>

The final bell indicating the last class has ended. Stretching out, I then began gathering my stuff and arranging them in my bag. But then I had no schedule today. Miriam just called me and said that the photographer for the photo shoot today cannot make it and that the company cannot find any spare photographers.

(A/N: Though I think this rarely happens or doesn't happen at all.)

So I'm left to twiddle my thumbs. I could go with Kaito and Miku but they have their own schedules and would be too busy to bother with me. Lily isn't home today either. With nothing to do I wander around the school and watch various club activities to kill the time.

Since I have a busy schedule I'm one of the students who have been granted the option of not joining any clubs. Though the school, made it a requirement that any outside jobs will be done after school hours.

I find myself bored with nothing to do. It's not that I'm not grateful for the break. I need it now and then but I guess I've been occupied with schedules that it gets boring when I get nothing to do.

I found a tree to sit on and took out my music sheet. Yes, I'm still trying to find out how I can make my music complete. Honestly to say I don't know why I'm so eager to finish this one. I mean it's not like it's a requirement to compose one. There's someone who does the composing. But then my songs are kind off… What can I say too mature for my taste.

(A/N: Oh Len, boys this day and age mature quickly, LOL I think you guys may have ideas already as to what songs Len pertains, yes?)

I'm only fourteen and not a playboy. Miriam, and her built up image of me. It backfired though and as people know I've been paired up with anyone they see me with.

I heard the sound of a door opening and children's noise nearing. It seems they heading towards me. Should I leave?

"**Hurry sister, I want to hear it now. I won't if mom comes and picks me up."** A child said.

"**Don't worry, we'll just find a spot and I'll begin."** It was Rin's voice.

I thought Rin was with Gumi. She always leaves with her. Is she baby-sitting the kids? I have heard that there are some children who waits for their guardians to come pick them up loitering around the school.

"**Here, here…"** They then move to the spot of the tree opposite to where I was from.

I thought of leaving but then. I didn't want them to notice me so I remained on my spot away from their sights. I hope none of the kids would go to my side.

"**Ok, get settled and I'll begin my story telling."** Rin had said and I heard shuffling as then kids probably settled. **"Now the title is Soleil. It's about a girl who saved people from their darkness even at the cost of her life before she was saved by the boy who absorbed some of the darkness to save her."**

The story seemed interesting so I decided to listen. There was a moment of silence until soft music filled the air around us. The music sounded nice, I guess it soothes the listeners.

I was waiting for her to start telling the story until I hear a melodious voice rang in the air:

**Kanashii hitomi no shinigami wa kataru **

_A god of death with sorrowful eyes speaks_

**Anata ga watashi wo sukuu mono na no ka**_  
>Are you the one who will save me?<em>

**Nozomazu ni yami wo seou itami **

_You feel pain from darkness you never wished for_

**Kono sugata mo nanto ozomashii**_  
>Even this appearance is hideous…<em>

**Taiyou no you na tatazumu shoujo wa**

_The girl shines like the sun; she stands still_

**Te wo sashinoberu to emi nagara kataru**

_She holds out one of her hands, smiling as she speaks_

**Daijoubu yami wo hikiuke mashou**

_It's alright, I shall take on your darkness,_

**Sono sugata mo tori ni kaemashou**

_And change your form into a bird._

**Sora wo doko he nari to jiyuu ni ikeba ii**

_You can fly free; go anywhere you wish to in this sky,_

**Ate ga nai no naraba watashi to tomo ni ikou**

_And if you have no destination in mind, you can come with me._

**Shiroi tori wa tomo ni habataita**

_The white bird flaps its wings, following her_

**Amata no yami wa sukui wo matte**

_Many more are waiting to be saved from their darkness_

**Shoujo wa subete te wo sashinobete**

_And the girl reached out to all of them_

**Sora wo ooi tsukusu shiroi tori hikidzure **

_Accompanied with a sky filled with white birds_

**Fukai yoru no you na sugata wo shita shoujo**

_The girl's figure was as dark as night_

**Sude ni sono karada wa yami ni mushibamarete**

_Her body had been consumed by the darkness_

**Tsui ni chikara tsukite tsumetaku natte iku**

_And at last, she used up the last of her strength, and began to turn cold_

**Nageku tori wa yami wo kurai dasu**

_The grieving bird(s) consume her darkness*_

**Sora wo ooi tsukusu kuroi tori no naka de**

_And in the sky filled with black birds,_

**Konjiki ni kagayaku kimi no na wa SOREIYU**

_You sparkle a bright gold; you are SOLEIL_

(A/N: On the lyrics with the * I think the birds there refer to Len based on the PV. I don't get why it's in plural, that's why I put parenthesis on it. I like the English dub JoyDreamer made of this. You guys should check it out on youtube. She dubs vocaloid songs and there just awesome.)

I closed my eyes and as I was listening images started to flash before my eyes. Images I don't quite understand but disappear before I could even decipher them.

_Then a girl was falling from the sky surrounded by birds. Without thinking I jumped after the girl, trying to reach for her before she lands on the ground below. I wasn't sure of what the girl looked like my worry and the heavy feeling that I must reach her came before anything else?_

_I managed to grab hold of the girl but now what? We were still falling down, not really a bright idea. Then out of nowhere, I couldn't even comprehend what was happening but we were suddenly rising. As if we were flying up towards the sky then I could see the sun shining bright gold blinding me._

_Then I suddenly find myself gazing in the blurry image of a tree as it suddenly disappeared out of sight as if it was never there. Then I closed my eyes welcoming the oblivion._

(A/N: The last part of the PV was from Len's sight and it was blurry that I couldn't make out the image at first until it turned into the tree and no matter how many times I go back I really couldn't grasp what it was he first saw *sigh*)

I shook my head and check my flying thoughts. 'What was that? Did I fall asleep?' I wondered. Was I imagining that, because of the song I heard? I stayed where I was, listening to the kids compliment Rin and her song.

"Sister, teach me how to do story telling too."

"No me first, me first…"

Right, Rin did mention that she likes story telling most of all. So, this what she meant? Honestly to say most songs this day and age don't have meanings at all. As long as their catchy the people accept them.

(A/N: Well, Len lives in a different time and probably dimension LOL)

'That was awesome though.' I thought then looked at my music sheet. Comparing the song I was making and the song I had just heard now. 'Isn't it a bit similar?'

"Hey, maybe…" I whispered when a shadow blocked the light from my music sheet.

"And what have we here, a secret audience?" Rin's voice said.

I jerked my head up my face reddening. "No, no I didn't mean to e-eavesdrop, h-honest." I stuttered. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Rin said looking at me bewildered. "An audience is welcome anytime. Story tellers like me, live for the audience after all."

"Story telling… Shouldn't you be calling that singing though?" I said standing up from my spot and joined her and the kids. Some of the kids were reading books they brought, while others were trying to make gestures of something… I looked at them with confusion. 'What are they doing?' I thought.

Rin probably noticed and so she explained; "Story telling includes gesture actions that will help understand the story better. You should've come out, so you've seen."

"I didn't want to disturb you." I simply said.

One boy approached us and tug on Rin's skirt. "Sister don't you have an MP3 of that song?"

'Looks like you already have a fan.' I thought looking at the boy.

Rin bended to the boy's level her skirt lifting. Her skirt isn't that short unlike other girls. As a matter of fact its length reaches her knees.

"I'm sorry little Yoshi, but I only have the instrumental. Story telling isn't for lip syncing; we only do that on dire situations." Rin explained to the boy.

Her statement didn't really register in my brain. It went to one ear and out the other. I was uh… Ahem… rather preoccupied with looking at her… Ahem… bottom…

(A/N: Len you pervert! XD)

I'm not a pervert or anything! I usually look away from girls who bend over by accident or on purpose, because their skirts are too short. Bend a little and you see their… Ahem… panties… So it's a little unusual for me to look at a girl's covered bottom.

"What's lip syncing?" The little boy asked, snapping me back to reality. Oh no, am I turning into a perverted-bottom-looker? God I do hope not!

(A/N: Ahahaha perverted-bottom-looker! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!)

"It's when a singer is like singing only they don't sing but let the voice on the recorded music do the singing. They simple sync the movement of their mouth to make it look like they are singing it." I explained trying to get my head out of my thoughts.

"Oooohhh…" The little boy said though looking at his face I doubt he actually understood.

"By the way Rin. I've never heard of that song anywhere." I asked looking at my music sheet again. Somehow thinking about the lyrics of the song made me think that it's somehow similar to mine. 'Hmmm…'

"That's because I made it." Rin said casually, I didn't notice her coming close to me, looking at my sheet.

"What?" I looked at her only to find myself smacked face with Rin. The shock made me lose my balance and I landed on my butt. "Ouch! Sorry about that."

"I'm ok…" Rin said her palm covering her nose and mouth. She then looked at the music sheet that was on the ground. She picked a sheet up.

"Ah, that's ok I can pick them up myself." I said panicking, I quickly gathered the rest to an untidy pile. I then looked at Rin who was probably scanning the sheet she picked up.

"I'm not done with it. I'm actually frustrated with it. It seems there's something missing and I can't figure out what." I rambled through before Rin makes a comment of how great it is. "It's actually my first time composing but I don't think I have the talent for it." I added laughing it off.

"Where's the answer of the other person?" Rin asked her gaze never leaving the sheet she was holding.

"Huh? The other person?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at the sheet with serious intent.

Rin finally gazes at me and said; "Yeah, this person seems to be speaking to someone but why is no one answering? It's like a monologue. Nothing wrong with that though, some songs can stand with only one speaker but for this song it would be more fitting to have someone answer." She explained handing the sheet to me.

I looked at her blinking. "Uhh… Can you run by that me again?" I said confused.

Rin chuckled and said; "Do you have a pen and paper?" After I gave her a notebook and mechanical pencil, she sat down leaning by the tree and started writing something. I tried took a seat beside her and tried to peek at what she was writing. It seemed to be the lyrics she was singing earlier.

"There we go…" Rin said then showing me the lyrics she began explaining. "If you read the lines carefully you can definitely tell that there are people involved in narrating the song Soleil. Each telling in their own perspective what is happening around them."

I read each line and found that Rin was right. First there was the shinigami, then the girl and finally the grieving bird. Each of them had told a piece of the song. I told Rin what I had just observed and she gave me a smile indicating I was right.

"The shinigami is originally a man that had been turned, though it was never mentioned how. The girl was the most very easy to spot because she was described normally. And finally the grieving bird who is actually a boy, though his relation to the girl was never mentioned-" Rin said explaining the characters in full detail.

"He jumped after her, consuming her darkness and was probably the one who brought them to the sky." I finished remembering the images earlier.

"That's right… The song has gaps of detail somewhere but generally you can get the gist of the story." Rin said then she showed me the sheet she picked up. "This song… Well, I think its fine on its own, but I think it would be much better for someone to answer the questions." She gave me the sheet.

I arranged the music sheets by order and looked through them. And that's when it all clicked.

"Maybe, that's what's missing." I said elated, after all through my frustrations this is the answer. "Thanks a lot Rin. I think I figured it out."

"I wanna hear how it turns out." Rin said I was busy trying to think of answer lyrics when she asked me; "Hey, Len? Where did you get the idea of that song?"

"In a dream I had. Though it's a bit realistic when I think about it." I answered thinking about the dream that inspired me. The dream was always different each night never making any sense but then I and my companions, all we did was travel. There was no constant scenery but the sound of her voice. I told Rin as much as I could remember about the dream. What little I remember of it now anyway.

"I see… Do you always have this kind of dreams?" Rin asked looking at the distance.

"Yup, this one was just that one month ago. It was so vividly clear, yet I couldn't remember the faces." I said. "I haven't dreamed at all about it now. That's why I try to make it to a song."

"Did you find her?" Rin asked quietly as if she didn't want me to hear. "In your dream, did you find the Diva?"

Just then some adults came out of the door with Gumi.

"Hey kids it's time to go home." Gumi said in a loud voice as if we were at the other side of the field. Then she spotted me. "Oh, Kagamine Len. Have you come here to listen to Rin's story telling?" She said then.

"You know Megpoid there's no need to call me by my whole name." I said pointed out.

"But you're with Rin you know. If I call you Kagamine she'll answer too." Gumi pointed back.

"Aren't you two in a first name basis already?" I said making wild gestures with my hands which probably made me look like a fool.

"But old habits die hard though even though in first name basis if there is someone who will call with the same name or last name they'll end up answering the call because it would be rude not to answer you know-" Gumi said and without taking a gulp of air said to the kids; "Ok kids time to go home."

(A/N: Please note there is no typographical error, the statement has really been made in one breath. XD)

Gumi was then ushering the guardians, parents and children back inside the building. Rin and I were left speechless by how fast everything transpired.

"I couldn't get a word in." I said breaking the silence.

"I didn't even get to say anything, she said it all." Rin said sighed. "But I suppose I can't be surprised, that's just the way she is. Either go along or get carried by a typhoon." She said standing up and started walking at the direction of the building entrance.

I quickly put my things away to my bag and followed Rin inside. They all went to the library to pick-up their bags while Rin and I stayed outside. I heard a lot of;

"Bye Rin sis."

"I can't wait for next month."

"Please make it exciting." The little boy said.

"Don't be so mean Yoshi, making demands like that!" A little girl said and chased the boy through the hall.

"It's seems your pretty popular with the kids, Rin." I said.

"They seem to love the song stories." Rin said carrying her bag. "I only do this once a month though. Once I run out of stories to tell I'll have no choice but to retell them the stories."

"Is it that difficult? You must have plenty of stories to tell." I said watching the kids as they all walked side by side by the hall.

"I have some but most of them require a partner." Rin said looking through the glass door at Gumi who was at the counter cleaning up.

"Can't you find one?" I asked watching at how clumsy Gumi is.

"Unfortunately… Most people here are busy with their own schedules or their own clubs." Rin said. "Gumi is already too busy with library stuff, she couldn't look after kids all the time. So I volunteered to help her."

"Haven't you joined a club yet?" I asked I heard that a lot of the academic clubs were recruiting her. And I also thought that she joined the literature club because of Gumi, although the club really does nothing but look after the library.

"No, I haven't joined any club. I need my hands free in case of something..." Rin said looking at with a smile.

"Something like what?" I asked.

"Oh, some trouble here and there." Rin said.

Thinking about the incident back then. "Are you some kinda hero of justice?" I blurted out laughing.

"Whatever would make you think that?" Rin said facing me. "And please don't make fun of me." She added while hand chopping me at the head. "I am no hero of justice. If you ask people who really know me, they would prefer to say that I am wicked."

I didn't get what she meant by that. An idea then came to my mind, well I needed the inspiration to finish the song maybe doing something like that… Story telling would help.

"Hey, if you don't mind I can be your partner." I said. "Your story telling seems to be interesting." I added.

"Aren't you busy though?" Rin blinked at me asked. "I mean you are a singer after all."

"Well, yeah. But my schedule begins after school which is also when club activity ends. School regulations you know, for some of us busy bodies that did join a club." I said. "So, I have time to spare."

"Hmm…" Rin said thinking. I didn't think she would think about it. "If it isn't too much of a bother then, I'll take you up on your offer. I'll just arrange our schedules then." She then squealed which surprised me. "And I think I just know what to perform next. The kids are so gonna love it."

Rin took out her phone from her bag and pointed the tip at me. "I'll send something to you later."

"Right my e-mail." I said getting her point. I took out my phone and traded emails with her. I was shocked when I saw her email local name was mirrorsound1227 because my mine was mirrorsound.

"Woah…" Rin said speechless as well. "Is it because of the last name?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I answered thinking the same. Basically our last name Kagamine has a meaning. **Kagami** meaning _mirror_ and **ne** meaning _sound_ put together it means Mirror Sound. "What's the 1-2-2-7 for?" I asked.

"My birthday…" Rin answered.

"Your birthday…" I said queitly deciphering the numbers. "12 and 27… December 27?" I guessed getting shock by shock, minute after minute.

"Yeah…" Rin said looking at my can it be any more shocker face. "Why?"

"My birthday is December 27 too." I said.

We both looked at each other. Can't it be any more shocking? We were both blonde with blue eyes, has the same last name and birthday. Not only that but we almost look alike.

"Twin brother!" Rin said then laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gumi who came out of the door asked.

"We just found out that we have a lot of similarities that people might think were long lost twins." I simply said laughing along.

"Oh… so you found your distant ancestor on the branch of the tree?" Gumi asked innocently.

"You could say that, Gumi." Rin said. "Is your brother going to pick you up?"

"No, so we can go home together." Gumi said. "I think it would be better for us to walk together since we all board the train, right?" The two girls looked at me for an answer.

"Yeah, I used the train too." I said and we started heading towards the exit.

We were changing our shoes when a boy with green hair with glasses slid up to his head came. From the color of his soles he was a year above us.

"Gumiya!" Gumi screamed. "Did you just finish practice? I thought you were going to take longer?"

"Luckily we finished early." Gumiya said going to his shoe locker to change his shoes.

"These are my friends Rin and Len…" Gumi introduced.

'Since when did I become your friend?' I thought. I mean were only classmates, I don't I can call myself her friend.

"The Kagamine twins…" Gumi added.

"Oi, Megpoid stop that you're going to create false gossip…" I quickly countered. "Were not really twins nor are we related. We just have the same last name… Rin and I…" I quickly explained looking to Gumiya.

Gumiya first looked at me then at Rin raising a brow and said; "Really? Could've fooled me, you two resemble each other. You sure, you two didn't get separated or anything from birth?"

"I got that a lot during my first day here. Everyone kept asking if I was related to Len." Rin said tilting her head. "But I assure you were not related."

"Except through a far off branch perhaps…" Gumi inserted. She and Rin looked at each other, then giggled.

Gumiya and I looked at each other and sighed. This is going to be a long journey home. On our way home I found out some things about the step-siblings. For one thing, the reason why no one had known the connection between Gumi and Gumiya at first was because Gumi had kept her late father's last name Megpoid, while Gumiya's last name was Nakajima.

(A/N: I decided to use Gumi's voice artist's last name, since I can't think of a surname for him.)

Gumi said she wanted to keep her father's memory and her step-father as she described a living saint had understood her and let her do as she wished, even though her mother was opposed to the idea.

Gumiya on the other hand could care less. I thought I saw a small smile forming in his lips which was probably my imagination.

Rin then was actually living by herself. Her mother had died when she was still young and her father was out of the country doing business… again. According to her it was nothing new and she was used to living alone. It made me sort of wonder since when has she been living alone?

The siblings stop came before us. They bid us farewell and left the train walking side by side. The train doors then closed and moved forward. Silence reigned on us then.

"It must be lonely living alone?" I said breaking the silence between us.

"I'm used to it…" Rin answered. "After all I decided this for myself."

I tilted my head looking at her. 'Decided for herself?' I thought, living alone can't have been her decision when her dad has to make a living out there.

Suddenly the lights turned out and the train was slowing to a halt. The entire train then was plunged into silence and then screams of panic arouse. Subconsciously I reached for Rin's hand and pulled her close.

"Everyone please don't panic and listen carefully. Please lower you selves to the ground and don't move, don't make a single sound." The conductor said through the speaker and after that the on-board guard on our side of the car made the motion to lower ourselves to the ground.

What was happening? It seems that a Sin is nearby. Sins aren't visible to the human eye unless they possess someone and started taking over that person, transforming them. But there are ways to detect when one is near.

Like the radar device that can detect them. Larger companies such as the train transportation has them, the things cost like millions, no kidding. Even my home doesn't have them.

I pulled Rin down and kept her close leaning at the door of the car. Everything was so quiet when I and am certain that everyone else felt it too, the coldness that suddenly engulf the entire train. Coldness is another sign that a Sin's presence is there.

'Shit! Please go away, please go away…' I repeated the mantra in my head over and over again. This is bad even if the coldness disappears there's no way to tell if someone has been or hasn't been possessed.

The tricky part about being possess, is that you wouldn't know it, until it transforms you. Which takes days, weeks, even years, the reason most people who are apprehended are only those who had been transformed.

(A/N: I'm making it sound like a zombie story LOL)

Then out of the darkness I heard something hit the floor. Without the lights I couldn't see anything. Then out of nowhere an ear-splitting shriek that had me covering my ears echoed throughout the train. Then everything came silent again. Then the lights came on and the train started moving again. People were whispering about what was the shriek they heard? The guards have each check the people asking if anyone notice anyone missing like the people next to them.

I looked at Rin I was going to ask if she was alright. I noticed she picked up something from the ground and sighed in relief. She must've been very scared.

"Hey it's ok now. It's over…" I said reassuring her as I patted her shoulders, although I have to admit I was scared shitless too. Well, who wouldn't be?

Rin looked at me and nodded putting the item on her bag. When we were at the station it was full of people from the Institution. They did some check-ups and asked us passengers questions. Rin and I were questioned along with a girl with twin pigtails in drills shape. When they moved on from us, I notice the girl kept on looking at me.

"Uhm, h-hey aren't you…" The girl stuttered. "The KAGAMINE Len!" She exclaimed which made me twitch.

'Please no need to point that out after the crisis we just had.'

"Yeah…" I said looking away, trying to shrink away from the attention but no good.

"C-can I have your… a-autograph…" The girl asked stuttering obviously she's scared.

"O-okay…" I said. It would be sort of rude.

The girl quickly brought out a cd and rummage for a permanent marker and gave them to me.

"What's your name?" I asked pulling out the cap.

"Kisane Teto…" The girl said eagerly.

I wrote… "To Kisane Teto hope for the best From Kagamine Len (victory hand sign)" My writing was a bit crooked, I guess and my hand kept on shaking, afterwards.

"Sorry, my hand is a little bit shaky." I said handing the cd back. "If you give your address I'll send one to you with my signature on it." I compensated.

"No, no… This is enough. Having to meet the Kagamine Len is more than enough!" The girl said clutching the cd I had just signed.

"Can you also please not mention my being here?" I asked my hands palmed together. "My mom and manager will get worry."

"Oh, oh… Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" The girl Teto said. She then bowed then walked to a bench and sat down looking down at the cd as if she couldn't believe what was written there.

I sighed and looked at my shaking hand. I willed the shaking to stop but it didn't. A feminine hand then reached for it. I looked at the person, it was Rin. On her other arm leaning on her chest were two sodas.

"It's the aftershock." Rin said handing a can of soda to my shaking hand and led me to an empty bench and sat down waiting for the institute to release us.

I opened the can and drank letting the cool liquid quenched my throat. "I have never been afraid of Sin alerts."

"It must've been that scream we heard." Rin said justifying my aftershock. "It was eerie… My chest hurt when I heard it."

Yeah it was, but that was something new. I've been to places were a Sin alert happens but not once have I heard a shrieking sound like that, I couldn't get it out of my head. A few hours later we were released. We were almost out when I saw the flashing of lights.

"Dang it! Media…" I cursed softly but Rin had managed to hear. "Mom's gonna hear about this." And she's gonna freak out again.

I felt Rin pulled me to one corner. I simply followed her heading towards the comfort room. She looked around which was deserted probably because of the alert.

"Wait here." Rin said and went inside the girl's bathroom. A few moments later she pulled me inside.

"What?!" I was about to ask what she was doing when she tossed her bag through the window.

"We can get out through that." Rin said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked horrified at what she was saying.

"I thought you wanted to evade the media." Rin said planting her hands on her hips. "This is the best way to go." She added taking my bag and tossing it outside too.

"Isn't this illegal?" I said following her.

"How can it be? When were done examined. Do you want to face the media instead?" Rin pointed out and looked at me with a brow raised.

After a few minutes of contemplating I sighed and walked towards her. "Ok, ok…" I looked at the window which was a few feet above the edge of the sink was to its right. "How exactly are we going to climb that?"

"Used the edge of the sink as the stepping stone, I'll help with your other foot." Rin said I didn't exactly know what she was talking about but I did as she told. I first climbed at the sink and got to hold at the opening of the window my problem was there was nothing to step on to climb up.

"Here Len…" Rin said and I saw her lifting her hands up making it look like a stepping support.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked looking dumbfounded.

"Just shut up and step before someone thinks of coming here and catch us." Rin scolded. "Try not to put too much weight."

I did even breathing then stepped on her hands and quickly pushed myself up and out the window and manage to fall on my back. My eyes closed from the biting pain.

"I've landed Rin…" I said. 'On my back…' I added mentally. "How are you going to get out Rin?" I asked looking out the window and eyes widened as I saw who was about to land on me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gumi's POV)<strong>

I was walking with my arms swaying freely. Today could not go any better not only did I get to be with Rin on the train home, but I also gained a new friend. Hee hee… Suddenly I felt a flick on my ear and yelped at the sting, looking at the culprit.

"You're so mean Gumiya! What was that for?" I asked pouting at him.

"You look like a crazy chick ready to go on a rampage. So I thought to wake you up, before you do anything stupid." Gumiya said looking at me. "Why are you so happy today?"

"I gained a new friend…" I replied twirling as we continued to walk.

"Oh… You mean Kagamine?" Gumiya asked lowering his head.

"Yes, it's Len…" I said and I started humming a tune of one of his songs what was the title? Spice…

I saw Gumiya from the corner of my sight looking at the distance. "On a first name basis already?"

"Well, I couldn't really call him Kagamine, Rin would react too." I said and continued my humming.

"Oh, that's right both of them had the same last name." Gumiya said. "Rin's a very nice girl." He added.

I looked at Gumiya after that remarked. 'Could it be…?' I smirked walking closer to him and elbowed him teasingly. "What's this? Is Gumiya perhaps in love?"

"What?! Of course not!" Gumiya said reddening. Then he softly smacked my head to which I stuck out my tongue to him. "Don't get any ideas. I'm just glad that you finally made a friend."

I could definitely say that Rin is my first real friend. Even though I kept on talking and talking, she never seems to get upset or anything, when she couldn't keep up with my talk she tells me. Not many people do that, they just let me go on and on not really bothering to understand what I was trying to tell them.

"_You remind me of someone I know." Rin said smiling. "Though that person has changed now… But that's fine I'll still be here no matter what the change is…" She added smiling sadly._

Whoever that person is must be someone Rin cherishes dearly. I looked at Gumiya who looked ahead of the road and wondered about what Rin had said.

"Say Gumiya…" I called.

"Hmm…"

"If… If someone dear to you suddenly change, would you feel sad?" I asked looking at him.

Gumiya stopped walking and looked at me weirdly. "What's with the sudden serious question?"

I looked at the sky as we continued our walking and I said; "Nothing, it just made me wonder. If you love someone and that someone changed, would you still be able to love that person?"

There was a moment of silence then Gumiya suddenly ruffled my hair.

"Of course… Love isn't something that'll go away just because your love one changed." Gumiya said. "Would you do that if I suddenly changed in some way?"

"Huh? Me… Of course not!" I said then I jumped on to his back. "No matter what Gumiya becomes Gumi will always love you."

As Gumiya whined about how heavy I was, I came with a realization. My guess was that Rin's cherished person probably transformed into a Sin, but then again she never said anything like that. Though she isn't likely to say something that personal would she?

I looked at the back of Gumiya's head and thought; 'That's right… Even if Gumiya were to become possess and transform, nothing will change the way I look at him.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's POV)<strong>

After our little covert operation at the station in order to avoid the media, Rin and I rode a taxi. Rin got off first at the convenience store since it was so late to cook. She and I had one last argument about the fare insisting her fare share when I insisted that I can pay the fare, I won in the end. She can be so pushy.

(A/N: Aren't you two the same though?)

I turned off the shower, put on my robe and walked out of the bathroom. I turned on the pc, then went and changed to my PJ's. Once I sat at the chair the screen was up and running.

I was now looking through my email program to check what I got. I didn't think I would get anything from Rin, thought that she might be tired. But there at the top was an email from mirrorsound1227 clicking the email address link I filled up its contact info typing Rin's name on the name space then stopped and stared at the screen.

I saw my reflection through the screen. My hair was released from the confines of the ponytail when I took the shower, which made me realize that Rin and I really do look alike.

I clicked at the alias then typed: Mirror Sound and clicked the ok. Returning to the Inbox the name on the email then changed to Rin's name. I then clicked it open.

**Hi Len,**

**Surprised? Think I'd be tired. Even tired I can do simple e-mail composing and file uploading since tech does everything else LOL. Anyways here is the first one. Think of it as your initiation and entrance exam (smiley)**

**I'll be giving you the music sheet, lyrics and the song, sang by yours truly. The song is actually a duet but for now I sang the entire thing. Try to get a feel of the song and memorize the lyrics. I'll be sending the mp3 with my part singing and yours in silence when I'm done.**

**Okachama Sensou **_**Childish War**_** is about two siblings fighting for the throne. Trying to one up the other but their fight ends in a draw.**

**It's a song the kids will enjoy. We have 1 month to practice and sync actions with it.**

**P.S. Can we forget what happened at the station? Forget it or I'll erase it with the road roller beside my house.**

I couldn't help but laugh at how much attitude she has even in a simple email. I downloaded the attachment then had the song sync on my iPod and printed the lyrics and finally turned off my pc.

I'll listen to it tomorrow. Good thing it was a weekend. I lay on my bed looking at the balcony and the sight outside it. Thinking about the P.S. made me think about what happened earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Rin without warning had managed to climb through the window without any help. Good thing I haven't moved from my spot or else she would've landed faced first on the ground, instead she landed on me. The impact made me dizzy. And somehow my hand landed on her thigh I didn't know where my hand was going honest!<em>

"_Where do you think you're touching Kagamine Len?" Rin said and hand chopped me for the second time today._

* * *

><p>My day could not end much more… Err, perverted? I looked at my hand, the hand that had been holding Rin's the entire time. Somehow I didn't felt alone back there. I don't know why but I guess having Rin with me that time made feel like I had to protect her to keep her close. Why? Probably because even though she has that tough attitude, she's still a girl.<p>

I drifted off to sleep exhaustion finally settling into my bones. I didn't realize that my phone rang its notice tune.

**The train was dangerous today. Did you reach home ok, Princess?**

It was Gemini Shadow messaging me.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Discontinued Idea)<strong>

"Right my e-mail." I said getting her point. I took out my phone and traded emails with her. I tried my hardest not to laugh when I read her email address, which was "IWannaBeA_PRINCESS" I looked at Rin… Then let out a laughing cough.

Rin furrowed her brows and I received another chopping hand in the head.

Orika: It was the first thing that came to my mind about Rin's email address but then discarded it and changed it to the one in the story. I had a laughing fit on that though hahahaha. I got that from Rin's song: "I Wanna Be A Princess" check it out on youtube.

* * *

><p>Orika: This one long chapter. Anyways how do you guys find the story so far? Boring, interesting blah,blah,blah? Tell me what's in your minds! Should I raise the rated higher than T, because of Len's pervertedness?<p>

Len: That's not even a word.

Orika: Whatever Len… Doesn't change the fact that you're still a pervert. Considering some of the songs you sing.

Len: Oi! Rin also sings those type of songs! Why am I being the only one criticized?

Orika: … I've only heard some of it.

Len: You are such a feminist…

Orika: Nope am not I just like messing with you… Read and Review please… Anything is welcome under the Moon and Sun, until next time…


	5. Bringing Home A Girl Is Dangerous

Gemini

By: Orika

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, translation, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, Japanese, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

_**Bold Italic **_– Author Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_"What are you so busy at brother dear?" A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes wearing male noble garments asked, looking at a boy with similar yet slightly different features._

_"I am busy making arrangements haven't you heard? The next king is going to be crowned from our line of the family, specifically me." A boy with the same features said. "You know you should really stop annoying our parents and be a decent Lady." He added looking at the girl through the mirror._

_"Father doesn't know anything." The girl said ignoring the latter statement. "Even a girl can manage a kingdom."_

_"It is unspoken off." The boy said._

_"I bet you just couldn't admit, than when it comes to ruling I'll be better than you." The girl said smirking._

_"Is that a challenge?" The boy said looking at his younger twin sister._

_"You bet it is…" The girl said with a gleam in her eyes. 'You'll be a good ruler… With the right incentive…'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's POV)<strong>

I am currently having a dilemma while walking on my way to school. Well, my first *ahem* story telling as Rin calls it, is tomorrow. And I am currently panicking as to some mistakes I might do.

Funny isn't it? I've been doing concerts but I still manage to get myself nervous. Well probably because this would be different from an actual concert?

No… Rin said that it's no different from a concert really the only thing is, it will be like a musical play. The thing I'm nervous about though is that, if I make a mistake…

Rin is just so scary… She's even worse than Miriam when she gets angry. She's a Spartan even on practices too. But I must say the music was well made. I wonder how she does this. Though with technology of today it'd be easy.

I looked at the music sheet and kept the music on repeat. Apparently here on Childish War **(Okochama Sensou) **Rin plays the role of the younger sibling boy while I will play the elder one. It's a fight to the throne but in the end both ends up in a draw and no winner was chosen. It's supposed to be a comedy of sorts.

The more surprising things about all this is that Rin had manage to make an outfit.

* * *

><p>"<em>One must dress appropriately for an event. Isn't this what you do when you do concerts?" Rin said as she took my body measurements.<em>

"_But isn't this a small one? Besides I'm still trying this out." I said looking anxiously at Rin who was getting far too excited on her own._

"_I have a feeling everything will work out." Rin said scribbling on her notebook._

"_I am so envious of your optimism." I said sighed because I really am._

* * *

><p>Rin said that she would bring the costumes today and that we'll have one last practice for the "Big Show" tomorrow. I just hope the kids will be kind enough not to throw rotten tomatoes at us.<p>

I reached the classroom and went straight to my seat without as much as looking at anyone. I was completely focused on this, thinking of my actions in tandem to my lyrics. It actually is quite funny trying to imagine myself doing them. And imagining the children's reactions made me forget my anxiety and look forward to tomorrow.

_**(A/N: Geez, Len you have a very short attention span :D)**_

* * *

><p>The final bell had rang and students quickly rush out of the classrooms. Typical student's life. Anyways when I finished packing my stuff, I quickly made a glance at Rin who brought two paper bags with her. I wonder if that's the costumes.<p>

"Want me to carry those?" I asked heading to her direction.

"You can have this instead it is yours." Rin said and looked by the door. "Ugh, major problem… Try to escape as quickly as you can and I'll see you later."

Looking at the direction she was looking at I groaned myself. There by the door was Neru fidgeting with her phone. It was a good thing she was too busy with her phone and didn't notice Rin handing me the paper bag.

"Good luck~" Rin whispered and left the room.

How I wished I could leave the same way as her. Without any interruption. I quickly try to leave the classroom and ignore her but I am quite unlucky she clings to me as soon as she sets her sights on me.

"Akita I'm busy…" Saying the same thing that has been running on my lips for the past half month.

"That's what you keep saying Lenny." Neru said trying to lean me in her direction.

"I am serious…" I said in a bored expression.

"I know… I talked with Hatsune and she said that they haven't seen you for a while." Neru said pouting.

"Yes, well now I better go." I said removing Neru's hands, then looking of in a distance I yelled. "KAAAITTTTTOOO!"

Neru actually looked at the deserted hallway her arms loosening their grip and I quickly dashed off.

I actually felt guilty. Not that I don't spend time with Kaito and Miku anymore, it's just been less than usual, because I have to practice with Rin. Not that it's always practice.

Rin is very sharp and even tells me that there'll be no practice for the day so I should go and spend time with my friends. Though I don't see her with other students except for Gumi.

As I was heading to the back of the building I saw Rin waiting for me. Unfortunately because of my dashing escape Neru will be all over the school looking for me, and I cannot have that.

So, without breaking paced I grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her off to the exit at the back of the school.

"Len!" Rin asked as she kept up her pace with me. "Is a dinosaur chasing us?" She asked.

I burst out laughing and said, "No Rin, not a dinosaur but someone worst if she indeed catches up with us."

Along the way Rin had somehow grabbed a white cap and a yellow scarf from the paper bag and handed it to me. Which I wore with my free hand. When we were at the station we halted and took time to catch our breaths.

"Now… what?" Rin asked looking at me.

Ah! Crap! I forgot, we were supposed to practice for tomorrow. What do we do? We can't go back to the school. Hmmmm… Oh, I got an idea.

"I know where we can practice!" I said. Why didn't I think of this before? We then board the train which is unusually empty right now. Sending a text to my mom that I'll be needing the driver to head to the agency later. So, offering to carry both bags we boarded the train.

I then looked at Rin who was sitting beside me staring off to space. It made me sort of think, of the kind of life she has. I mean for her to do this kind of stuff for the kids means she's not that busy or hanging with friends the usual things our age does.

Does she not have other friends? I see people talking with her, mostly boys. And well, I've heard and have witness first hand that a lot of the guys went for her, but she always turn them down. There's been a rumor that she's a lesbian, which is hard to tell, because Rin for one doesn't give away that much expression.

Somehow I couldn't help but notice the irony in our situation. People think I'm gay because I haven't got a girlfriend yet and people think she's a lesbian because she turned down all those "hot" guys who confessed and asked her for a date. We're like two of a kind.

I recalled having to hear one guy confessed to her… Or rather to say fulfill a bet about her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Say Kagamine…"<em>

_I turned my head in the direction of the classroom where the voice that called me is. Having to hear my last name you know and was about to open the door when I hear a familiar voice: Rin spoke._

"_The answer is no… Senpai…" Her cold voice vibrated through the partial opened door._

"_I haven't even said anything." The senior said in an angry voice that I could detect._

"_But I know what you're going to say… Because you've been asking me again and again for a week now." Rin said. "Isn't it about time to stop playing this game and just call it quits? Because my answer will always be no… So, tell your friends you lost the bet." She said._

'_A bet?' Now that I think about it that senior really have been showing up at our class everyday recently and kept on bothering Rin._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Rin. You shouldn't be making accusations like that." The senior said sounding hurt._

"_But I do know, I'm a very observant person. I would've notice you straight away like the other guys. But the first time I've seen you, was when you came to my classroom and asked for me suddenly." Rin said._

"_You little ungrateful bitch! You should consider yourself lucky that a famous model like me is setting his sights on you. You and your lousy friend aren't worth my attention." The senior said and upon the malice I could detect on his voice I instinctively opened the door._

"_Hey Rin! The teacher's been looking for you." I said looking at the senior student. It was () sure he was a famous model but that's all. He's very known to be a very big shot on the mouth._

"_You little brat! Don't you know, you were-" He was walking towards me but Rin had tripped him when he moved passed her._

"_He was interrupting nothing…" Rin said looking at the senior with a voice that in my opinion rivaled any female villain in the movies. "I'm not one to play games senpai. You and your friends are wasting my time, and my time is more precious than any of yours are. Do as you're told and leave me alone."_

_Rin then walked up to me, took my hand and led me away from the room._

"_You really shouldn't be coming in between of anything, Len. You could get hurt…" Rin said in soft warning voice._

"_Says the girl who came between a robber and me." I said teasingly._

"_But you're more important than I am." Rin said looking at me. "If you cause a ruckus, it's going to create gossip. And you know how gossip can get out of hand."_

_Now that I think about it. Rin's right in a way, I sighed and said; "I hate it when you're right. It's like you're my voice of reason."_

"_I do try…" Rin said and let go of my hand. "Thanks though…"_

"_What do you mean, you did everything yourself." I said._

"_In that you're wrong. If you hadn't stopped me, I could've back-handed him or worst he'd probably end up dead. A simple word can really tick me off. Especially if it's towards someone important." Rin said looking at me smiling you'd have no idea whether she was joking or not, but the exaggeration made me laugh. A joke, a funny one at that._

* * *

><p>"Say Rin…" I said breaking the silence.<p>

"Hmmm…" Rin acknowledged.

"Why do you keep on turning down every guy who confessed to you? I mean there's nothing wrong with going out with them. You can always just back down, if it doesn't work out?" I said and asking myself what ten kinds of fool am I. It's not that I have feelings for her. Right, right? Right~

"True…" Rin said. And somehow that cause a pang in my heart for some reason. "But my heart already belongs to someone." She then added afterwards looking at me. Somehow, I would like to think that she was saying something important to me.

Rin looked straight ahead and sighed; "I already told them this, but somehow it escalated the problem. I will never understand how people think. Is their education lacking that they couldn't get what I just told them repeatedly? It's getting tiring and annoying."

"I think they look at you as some sort of challenge." I said smiling.

"Why?" Rin asked looking at me bewildered.

"Well, they've never seen this guy, before. So, they think that you're lying." I said looking at the ceiling.

"You've tried that excuse before?" Rin said which made me blush, because it was true.

"It would have worked too, if that guy hadn't opened his mouth." I said fuming at that. That white haired idiot… My blood really boils

"It must be quite tiring having to get away from all that." Rin said clearly empathizing with me. Because isn't that her situation right now?

"Say what?" I said looking at her. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks.

"What?" Rin said her eyes closed.

"If things ever get out of hand like that other time. You can just tell them, that I'm your boyfriend so they'll stop bugging you." I said… WWWWHHHHAAATTTT? What did I just say?

I heard soft laughter looking at Rin. She was laughing? But then her face was like an angel's. I for one don't think anyone has seen her laugh like this.

"Thanks for the offer Len… I'll really consider it, if you're ever serious about it." Rin said and laughed a bit more. "Your face is so easy to read."

"Ahhh ha ha…" Shouldn't I be glad that she didn't take me seriously? Geez, just what's wrong with me really?

* * *

><p>After that awkward train ride… Well, it was awkward to me. We walked and finally reached our destination, which was my house. Yes, the safest and no interruption to worry about is here.<p>

I pressed the doorbell on the monitor, taking my cap off and told them I was coming in with a friend, Rin showing herself on the camera. The gates automatically opened. And as we reached the entrance every maid and butler are in line.

"Welcome home young master Len! Welcome young Lady!"

I looked at them awkwardly, then I took a glance at Rin who had confusion reflecting on her eyes. Well, I definitely must say, she's not the only one. I mean this isn't a usual routine. As a matter of fact I do believe that I have already told them not to do this sort of thing because… It was embarrassing for some reason or other. My faced is currently red as a tomato, I know this for sure.

"Well, umm… It's nice… to be home… My friend and I are just going to do some practice ok…" This is way awkward.

"Would you like some snacks to go along with that, young master." A maid asked eagerly.

"Ahem, I do believe the young lady prefers some sweets…" A butler said.

"Sure… Let's go Rin." I said holding Rin's hand we made our way inside. But before we were out of earshot I heard them whisper to each other.

"Isn't she cute?"

"Master Len has never brought a girl before."

I was dragging Rin all the way upstairs and brought her to the recreation room. I couldn't look at her and not look stupid. I can't believe it. Just because I brought her, they all think that she's.

"I'm so sorry Rin!" I said bowing to Rin. "I don't know what got into their heads."

"I should've seen this coming." Rin said as if the thought of being someone significant to me should occur to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my head to look at her.

"Well, you've been paired with numerous people whether it was by accident or just hanging out with them. That's the reason why I gave you the cap and the scarf." Rin said. "If we're both seen together alone, the media will be hot on the trails."

I looked at her dumbfounded because I have never thought of that. It must've shown on my face because Rin smiled looking at me.

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings, Len." Rin said and sighed. "This is the reason why you're easily caught on rumors." She added.

"Thanks…" Len said.

"Well, you are helping me out so, I suppose I could look out for you too." Rin explained simply as she took the paper bags and set them down on the chair. "Anyways we should try out the outfits."

I looked at the paper bag that contained my costume and brought them out. It had a white stud shirt, a dark blue vest with diamond prints of lighter blue color then white running down in alternate until it reached the helm on the right side. The pants was of the same color of the vest with the same prints only it was located on left, there was also a white scarf and a blue oval shaped brooch. It also came with black knee-length black boots.

I stared probably jaw-dropped and looked at Rin's as she laid out her outfit. It also came with a white stud shirt and a vest only her vest was a dark red color and the pattern was the same only it was a lighter red and her bottom instead of pants was a pair of shorts. Her scarf seems a bit longer than mine and her brooch was a red color, a dark red hairband with that ribbon at the top and a pack of black barrettes.

_**(A/N: I based this on their song. Unlike on the MMD I've seen, their vests are a bit darker in color almost black. Mmmm… yah, so moving on.)**_

'How in the world had she managed to make this?' Is this only thought that kept running on my head and I voiced this out to her too.

"Don't worry, I had helped from some… friends…" Rin said but somehow hesitated in saying the last part, like she wasn't sure whether to regard those people in that category.

"But isn't this a bit too much?" I asked all the same. "I mean it isn't that much of a formal show."

Suddenly Rin looked at me with a serious face. "Len, storytelling big or small is quite an event. Even with only two people we need to represent the characters as the story depicts them. No matter how insignificant it maybe."

Rin's got a point and scary… "So, should we try them out?" I asked instead, before I say something stupid again.

"I suppose we should try them on for practice, so that we may not feel strange wearing them for tomorrow." Rin said grabbing hold of her outfit and asked where the bathroom is.

After she left, I started changing. Everything seems to fit fine, though I feel like I'm going to a cosplay convention. Although I don't know how to put on the scarf, I tried tying it around but it looks sluggish. So I left it down, Rin probably knows how to put it on. I then pinned the brooch on my left collar.

Rin is taking a long time so I turned on the TV and switch to some channels until I stumbled upon…

"Pretty Cure R!"

Oh, lovely I don't know why but this song gets to me. I stand up and started swaying my hips and singing in tandem to the music.

The door suddenly opens along a familiar voice; "Len…"

I froze in shock as silence rained in the room. I moved my eyes to Rin without turning my head. She stood at the door way in her costume frozen as well. Gods! She must think I'm a sssshhhhoooottttaaaa!

"Ooops, I forgot to knock." Rin said smiling awkwardly and quickly closes the door.

I quickly switched to a different channel and sat down on the sofa.

'I'm busted…'

Then I heard a knock on the door accompanied with a; "Len…" Then the door opened revealing Rin.

"What is it?" I asked acting calm but deep down. I'm cursing myself for being ten kinds of fool.

"I knew it! It must've been my imagination. I thought I saw you singing Pretty Cure while swaying your hips." Rin said and I felt an arrow struck me through.

"That's nonsense! Why would I be doing something like that?" I said feeling myself sweat. "Look at what I'm watching." I added pointing at the TV.

_**(A/N: In reference to "An embarrassing story of Kagamine Len" search it on YouTube guys. It's very funny, hahahaha Ok that's enough of torturing Len.)**_

"Right… Of course…" Rin said nodding her head as if believing me.

'Thanks so much Rin! You will forever be my goddess!' I thought thinking of kissing her feet if not for the fact that she may think I'm so weird.

I switched the TV off, I should've never opened it in the first place! Then I turned to Rin.

"Len… the brooch is to hold the scarf together." Rin pointed out picking up the scarf.

"Oh, I didn't know that." I said looking at her at ribbon on the collar of her neck. It was pinned down by the red brooch. I let Rin unpinned it from my collar. She then put the scarf around my neck and arranged it. She then pinned it with the brooch.

I looked down, unlike Rin's it wasn't in a ribbon shaped, the linen just flowed down. She then inspected me walking around me.

"I think you should have your ponytail at the base of your neck." Rin suggested. "Men from olden times do that."

"What about you?" I asked Rin while doing as she suggested.

"Well, I maybe posing as a guy, but I'll keep wearing a headband and barrettes." Rin said pulling at the ribbons of her headband.

I laughed, the way those ribbons were sticking out looks like bunny ears to me. Normally girls her age wouldn't wear headbands like that. Wonder why she does wear them.

"Rin, why do you wear headbands with ribbons? Don't you find yourself weird?" I asked.

"Nope not at all. It's a… what you call it?" Rin said a finger tapping her chin. "My signature look!" She then burst out with a pose of one hand on her hip while the other outstretch pointing towards the distance.

This I couldn't help myself and laughed out. Rin is quite funny, when she's not being too serious.

"Well, enough of that time to get serious." Rin said dusting non-existent dusts on her arms.

Right time to get serious…

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily's POV)<strong>

The car had just passed the gates. I am now home but I can't stop fidgeting and pulling the handkerchief into knots. The head maid had just called with the news that Len had brought a girl home.

'Oh my gosh! My baby Len is no longer a baby!' I screamed in my mind.

"What am I supposed to do? My baby is now a growing boy." I said a loud.

"Ah, Miss Lily please. Let's not jump to conclusions." The driver said. "Just because Young Master Len brought a girl home doesn't mean, that he's in a relationship with this girl." He added.

"But Len has never brought a girl home before!" A screamed biting the handkerchief.

"There is Miss Miku." The driver reasoned.

"Kaito was the one who brought her over." I said.

"… True…" The driver agreed. "But please try not to interrogate the girl too much."

"I won't scare her… I just want to get to know her." I said.

I thought I heard the driver mumble an; "That's what I'm afraid off."

We then stopped at the entrance and I quickly got off the car.

"Just stay here Bruno, Len will be leaving for work after all." I said and rushed up the stairs.

"Where are they?" I asked to a passing maid.

"Upstairs madam. At the recreation room, though they've finished practicing minutes ago."

"Practicing?" I asked my mind imagining all sorts of X-rated things. "Nnnnnoooo! Their too young to be doing that sort of thing!" I yelled bounding the stairs heading to the recreation room.

I slammed open the door, ready to launch on my baby, if he's doing anything indecent. There on the sofa I saw Len wearing a formal outfit, with his ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Mom!" Len called. "Your home early…"

"But of course Lenny-kins. When I heard that you brought your girlfriend home, I just had to come home." I said hugging him tightly as if that would prevent him from growing up.

"Girlfriend?!" Len said trying to get out of my hug but I didn't let him. "Mom… I can't… Breathe…"

I finally let him go after that remark. Len cough a few times.

"What do you mean girlfriend? Where did you get that?" Len said looking at me.

"I was told that you brought a girl home." I simply said and that I do believe explains everything.

Len slapped his palm in his face and said; "Mom, just because I brought a girl home doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."

That statement horrified me, thinking Miriam had finally corrupted my pure innocent baby!

"This is all Miriam's fault!" I said making wild gestures in the air.

"What does Miriam had to do with this?" Len asked.

"She's finally corrupted you and made you a playboy!" I said then I grabbed Len by the shoulders and shook him softly. "Lenny girls are to be respected. Don't treat them like some sort of playthings."

"MOM! Please stop!" Len screamed…

"Sweetheart you shouldn't be screaming like that you sound like a girl." I said, knowing this to be true.

"Am I interrupting something?" A female voice asked from behind us.

I turned around and looked at the girl. I froze and couldn't believe my eyes.

"No, Rin…" Len said panicking. Hmmm… I have never heard him like that before. "Listen mom, it's not what you think, Rin and I… I brought her here to have practice for a play… that… we were gonna do tomorrow. So, please no more drama…"

"Len, I think you should go change. I'll keep your mom company." Rin said.

"Ok…" I heard Len murmured. "Mom, no funny ideas…" He added and I saw him leave through the door.

And I was left alone the room with this girl, Rin. I couldn't believe my eyes, she looks like Len. A spitting image of Len… No, it couldn't be…

"Rin…" I whispered. "Could you possibly be, Len-" However before I could finish my question.

"Shhhh…" Rin whispered placing her index finger on her mouth. "I am Kagamine Rin." she introduced herself. "It is nice to see you again, Lily."

'Oh god it is…' Was the only thing, I could think of…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Orika: I think the reason why Len doesn't have a girlfriend up to now in the story is because of Lily, LOL… In any case, it seems that Lily knows who Rin is… Mysterious, mysterious… Though I think I made Lily a bit crazy here, hahaha. Read and Review please! Anything is welcome under the Moon and Sun.<p>

I never realized that Rin used **boku** in Childish War. It wasn't until I read the lyrics. **Boku** apparently is how a boy addresses their selves the pronoun "I" while **atashi** is for girls.

I have also realize that I've been misspelling senior in Japanese. It's actually Senpai not Sempai. Though Sempai what I've been reading from sub animes and other stories years before, weird.


	6. Of Emails And Texts

Gemini

By: Orika

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, translation, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, Japanese, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

_**Bold Italic**_ – Author Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid/Utaloid…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"_Where are you? I can't see you." A female voice from the darkness pierces through._

"_I'm right here." A blonde-haired boy said, as he tries to stand up from the ground, heavily wounded. "I'm coming now!" He sent reassurance through their connection._

_He stood prepared to pierce through the enemy, even if it means to break down the place just to reach her._

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily's POV)<strong>

Len had left some time ago. Rin and I were having snacks at the garden. It was the perfect place. If we talk, if I question her no one would hear.

Kagamine Rin was someone I know from the past through Len. It seems that I had met her once again through my baby.

Rin isn't a bad person. No, I don't think that. Because if she was then Len wouldn't be here with me now. But I always dreaded the day she would return and perhaps tell me that time was up.

I tried to take the delicate cup but managed to spill a little of the coffee. Rin on the other hand as I looked didn't have a single worry in the world. And why would she?

"There's no need to be nervous…" Rin assured me with a little smile, which was a good sign to me.

But even with the reassurance I was still nervous. She disappeared so suddenly years ago, after shifting with Len for what damage he received from that kidnapping incident when he was a child.

_**(A/N: I'm not going to elaborate the kidnapping incident, no worries that would be reveal in later chapters)**_

She said she would return, but I was so scared of what her return would mean. When Len woke up he didn't remember Rin at all, when I told him about her leaving for a while.

So, I left the life of the opera and started to take on the reins of my late husband's company, which I found out was being left for bankruptcy because of his relatives. The one who helped us cleared that up? Rin.

"The Princess is having a nice life and the time of his life…" Rin said breaking the silence.

"I did what I could. It wasn't easy at first." I said referring to the scandal that happened when I decided to take rein on the company. "I know it's late but thank you for everything."

"You should know I didn't do it for you." Rin simply said taking a bite from a cookie.

"I know that, but still thank you…" I said stirring my cup. "When did you come back?"

"Just this year. I was keeping watch before I went and introduced myself to him." Rin said. "It took me a long time to recover after what happened. And a lot can happen even in that small amount of time."

'I wouldn't call eight years a small amount of time.' I thought to myself. I looked at Rin hesitating to ask but… I just had to know.

"Len…" I said softly but I know she heard. "What's going to happen?"

Rin adjusted herself in her seat. She looked at me like an old world ruler, which she could probably be.

Rin looked at the sky and smiled; "The princess is happy…" Then she looked at me. "I have no intention of ruining that happiness, quite the opposite; I want him to have all the happiness. There's no need to worry. I'm not going to do anything, yet…" She explained. "And let's just hope that it remains that way." She said smiling coldly. Which meant she'd be prepared for anything.

I had always wondered how in the world my baby had gotten to know this scary creature.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaito's POV)<strong>

Strangely that shota has been quite busy at school again. He usually makes the habit of visiting our floor looking for me and Miku. But I haven't seen him nor his shadow during his lunch break.

Len isn't really much of a social. Shocking isn't it? How can I say that? Well, to the fact that I always see him seated with different people every day when I get the chance to go and check on him. It was like he doesn't have that permanent set of friends.

I'm probably the only permanent friend he has. Too bad I'm a year higher than him. Why do I worry for that shota?

Well, I think of myself as his big brother, ya know. Of course he would probably deny that. He prefers to be seen as a strong individual. Today at school he wasn't at the cafeteria again. We still hangout but some days he's busy with something, that he says he can't hang out with us.

I wonder where he goes. At work he arrives on time, when before he would arrive early and just do his homework. Even Miriam came to me asking me about what he was so busy at. And there was nothing for me to say because I promised I won't tell.

* * *

><p><em>I once entered his dressing room without him noticing. He was preoccupied with an electric piano he probably brought, which I find was strange in a way. Len had never compose song at work. He only does that at home.<em>

_Looking at Len whose concentration is dead-on the music notebook and was humming perhaps in sync to the music. The music was unfamiliar to me. Is it new? Then I heard him start singing softly, too softly for me to hear. He probably didn't want anyone to hear._

_I leaned trying to listen. Since he was too busy he probably wouldn't notice._

_**Aishiteiru tada sore sae**_

_Locked forever in a world where_

_**Ienai mama towa ni**_

_I cannot even say a simple "I love you",_

_**Tozasarete yuku**_

_That's what my world with you is like_

_**Kimi to no sekai**_

_Even if I shout it, it won't reach you_

_**Kimi no koe wa mou… Inai**_

_Your voice is no longer here_

_After a while he began scribbling something on his music notes. I let myself be known then._

"_Hey, Len…" I greeted._

_Len heard me and turned his head in my direction. There was this huge silence… Then suddenly his face began turning red as a tomato. He clenched his fists and glared at me his face still crimson red._

"_How long have you been standing there?" Len asked looking at whatever could be at the top of my head. No, I think he just couldn't really look at me straight at the eye._

_I don't think I can bear to look at him either. "For a while now..." I said embarrassed._

"_You heard the entire thing?" Len then looked at me eyes wide. Could his face turn any redder?_

"… _Is that a new song?" I asked taking a seat at an empty chair._

_Len grumbled something under his breath and answered. "Not really. It's for club stuff, but if I get permission I guess I can have it out." He then took a piece of paper and scrutinized it._

_I took a peek and then blinked._

_Requirements:_

_- Tragedy_

_- Sad Message_

- …

- …

_It seemed to be a list but of what? No… no he cannot be…_

_I grabbed hold of Len's shoulders and made him face me. Len's eyes widened with confusion at my sudden action._

"_Kaito what-" Before Len could finish I started rambling._

"_No! Len, something like this isn't worth throwing your life over." Shaking him to make him see sense. "You're too young. Think about your mother, your career… Your fangirls… Committing suicide isn't the answer!"_

"_Suicide! The hell, you talking about…" Len then took a glimpse at the paper he was holding. After a few moments of silence he began laughing out loud._

"_It is not so funny! Suicide is a very serious thing!" I yelled._

"_But of course it's funny." Len said wiping a tear off his eye. "Especially when someone misunderstands your situation. Kaito you're watching too much drama."_

"_I'll take that a compliment or an insult?" I asked in wonder._

"_Neither, just an observation." Len said looking at me. "But really I have no intention of committing suicide."_

_I looked at the note. Len gazed at the said note on his hand as well._

"_This is just a requirement for the song I'm making." Len said putting the note at the table. "You heard me earlier didn't you? I'm almost done I was just double checking if I had everything."_

"_Why would you put requirements on a song?" I asked tilting my head to the side confuse._

"_Apparently it helps me focus on making the song more defined." Len said. "Just listen to this first, ok?"_

_Then he started playing the piano. It has a nice tune…_

_**Seijaku ga machi wo tsutsumu yoru ni**_

_On a night when the town is wrapped by silence_

_**Furisosogu shiro**_

_White pours down_

_**Kazashita tenohira ni**_

_On my outstretched palm,_

_**Furea shunkan ni toketeku**_

_The moment it touches, it melts,_

_**Hakanai hitokakera**_

_An ephemeral fragment_

_**Oto mo naku tsumoru**_

_It piles soundlessly_

_**Hikari wo atsumete kimi wa warau**_

_You gather light and laugh_

_**Ima donna oto**_

_What kind of sound, now_

_**Kotaetatte kimi wa**_

_Even if I reply, you_

_**Mou nani mo kikoenai**_

_Cannot hear anything any more_

_**Kurushiitte itte kure yo**_

_Tell me you're suffering_

_**Samishiitte itte kure yo**_

_Tell me you're lonely_

_**Mukae ni iku donna tokoro e mo...**_

_I'm going to meet you, wherever it may be..._

_**Ikanai de yo doko e mo**_

_Don't go, not anywhere_

_**Oitekanai de...**_

_Don't leave me behind..._

_**Bokura zutto futari de hitotsu darou**_

_We, aren't we forever, the two of us, as one_

_**Furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni**_

_As you vanish away_

_**Kiete yuku kimi wo**_

_With the falling, pilling snow,_

_**Dakishimeru kkoto shika dekinai yo**_

_I can do nothing but embrace you_

_**Kanau nara mou ichido dake**_

_If it granted, just one more time,_

_**Kimi no koe ga kikitai**_

_I want to hear your voice_

_**MOU ICHIDO TADA ICHIDO DAKE...**_

_One more time, only just once,_

_**YONDE YO...**_

_Call [my name]..._

_**Utsurotte samayou hitomi ni**_

_Your hollow wandering eyes_

_**Utsutta hitoshizuku**_

_Reflect a single drop_

_**Hai-iro no sekai**_

_As the grey world_

_**Tomatta mama yuki dake ga sotto**_

_Remains still, only snow quietly_

_**Furisosogu**_

_Pours down_

_**Tsumetaku natteiku yo**_

_You're getting colder_

_**Modoranai sono koe**_

_Your voice will not return_

_**Tokeau koto mo yurusarenai**_

_We're prevented from understanding each other_

_**Ore no koe wo kiite yo mata waratte yo...**_

_Listen to my voice. Smile again..._

_**Namida sae karehate**_

_I have even exhausted all my tears_

_**Kimi no koto tokasenai**_

_And I can't stop you melting away_

_**Kanau nara kono koe**_

_If it granted, my voice,_

_**Subete ubaisatte**_

_Rob me of all of it,_

_**Itoshii hito e to ataete kudasai**_

_And give it to the person who is dear to me_

_**Kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori**_

_If I am to be left all by myself_

_**Nokosareru no nara**_

_In a world where you're not here,_

_**Kono mama... isshoni...**_

_Then like you... with you..._

_**Kuchiteiku yo**_

_I'll rot away_

_**AISHITEIRU tada sore sae**_

_Locked forever in a world where_

_**Ienai mama towa ni**_

_I cannot even say a simple "I love you",_

_**Tozasarete yuku**_

_That's what my world with you is like_

_**Kimi to no sekai**_

_Even if I shout it, it won't reach you_

_**Kimi no koe wa mou... INAI**_

_Your voice is no longer here_

_**Furitumoru yuki yo**_

_O falling, pilling snow,_

_**Douka furitsuzukete zutto**_

_Please keep falling forever_

_**Kono mama subete ubaisatte yo**_

_Like I am now, rob me of everything_

_**Hakanai koe no inochigoto**_

_Along with the ephemeral life of my voice,_

_**Kakikeshite subete**_

_Scratch it all out of existence. Everything..._

_**Hakanai inochi wa ten ni nobori tokete yuku yuki no shiro ni somaru**_

_An ephemeral life rises to heaven and takes on the color of the melting snow._

_**Nani mo nokoranai yo tamashii sae nani mo kamo...**_

_Nothing remains, not even a soul. Each and every thing..._

_**Shiroku...**_

_Goes white..._

_By the end of the song I was already crying using my long scarf as a handkerchief_

"_Why are you crying?" Len asked searching for something on his drawer then threw a box of tissue at me._

"_How can I not cry that song was just so sad…?" I said blowing on the tissue. "How can you make something this sad…?"_

"_Like I said it's a requirement that I make it as sad as possible." Len said looking at his list and held a mechanical pencil to it. "Tragedy, the song sings about the person's loved one died." He crossed the word out I guess. Then he went on marking the list as he explained things. "I guess that's all of it."_

"_This is so unlike your other songs." I said after I've finished my little drama._

"_Oh, it's something err… dramatic I guess." Len said looking at me. "Don't tell Miriam ok. If she hears about this I'm sure she's going to tell me something outrageous again, like last time." He added giving me a pointed look._

"_But it's so good. Your next album might be a hit." I said._

"_I have to ask first…" Len said repeating what he had just said earlier, somewhat._

"_Why should you ask? You made it yourself." I reasoned. He has the right to do whatever he wants with it. "Isn't it for your next album?"_

"_Well, I may have made it myself but she was the one who gave me pointers and a list of requirements on how the song will be done." Len said swaying his head right to left and vice versa. "So no telling Kaito. Ok? It'll be our little secret. In return… You'll be the first one to know whether it will come out or not."_

'_What sort of bargain is that? I feel like it wouldn't benefit me of anything at all.' I thought to myself but shrugged it off and nodded in agreement._

* * *

><p>And that was a while ago. I wonder who this "she" he was talking about. Suddenly an image popped into my head.<p>

"Gosh, I hope it isn't that long pony witch." I prayed.

"Who's a long pony witch?" Miku asked when she joined me at the cafeteria.

"Don't bother asking." I said. "It gives me shivers just saying her name. I better ask Len though later."

Miku tilted her head in confusion about what I was talking about. She sipped on her juice. "Is Len going to join us?"

"Don't know. He's pretty busy this days." I said.

"I he seems to be this busy at these days of the month." Miku said which was probably true. We get to see more often at the first half-weeks beginning of the month then at the second latter he becomes preoccupied with whatever he was doing.

Just then my phone rang its tune. I checked it. It was an e-mail from Len.

**From: Len**

**To: Kaito**

**Sub: Cafeteria**

**Are you guys at the cafeteria? I'll be dropping there before I go home. Guess what I'll be including that song in my next album after all (smiley)**

**Regards,**

**Kagamine Len**

**...**

_**(A/N: So, I changed how the email, text etc. would look like.)**_

"It's Len…" I said sending a reply. "He's coming here."

"Oh, great! I was wondering if he was somehow avoiding us." Miku said looking at the entrance expectantly.

"He's just been busy with stuff." I said munching on my ice cream.

"What stuff?" Miku asked turning her head around and looking at me.

"Don't know he wouldn't tell either." I said which half the truth is, considering I have no idea what he really does.

Just then I saw Len at my peripheral vision with a certain thou shall not be named witch. I literally bit a chunk of my ice cream off giving me a brain freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>(Miku's POV)<strong>

As I was sipping my hand made leek juice. I have no idea why people don't like this it's delicious.

_**(A/N: Miku, that flavor doesn't even exist in any kinds of drinks or ice cream. Let alone someone crazy enough to make it into a juice XD)**_

I saw Kaito's expression turned sour and bit a large portion of his ice cream then clutching his head afterwards.

I looked at the direction he was staring at moments before and saw what it was about. I also scowled at the sight.

Len had apparently entered the cafeteria but not alone… Akita apparently spotted him or probably ambushed him and is now clinging onto him. I don't understand why she doesn't just get the hint that Len doesn't see her that way.

I saw them exchange a hand of words then Len sighed and looked around the cafeteria. Looking for us perhaps? I raised my hand and waved him over.

"Prepare to steel yourself Kaito. Here she comes." I said looking with a look of pity on Kaito.

"If she says anything stupid again I swear I will shove an entire gallon of ice cream on her mouth." Kaito swore.

"Len's too nice. He should just tell her off." I said as I see them walking right at our direction, slowly, because of Neru.

"Len told her many times already. The problem is Akita is too thick-skulled to get it." Kaito replied taking a bite at his ice cream hard.

I suppose the only way Len would be able to get rid of Neru is to get a girlfriend himself.

'If only… he would…" I shook my head at the thought.

"Hey, guys…" Len greeted and sat at an empty chair beside Kaito. He was carrying his bag with him to which he dropped the moment he sat and a red cap with a banana design in the middle on the other hand. Honestly Len likes bananas too much. If it isn't the color it has to have a banana design over it.

"Hi there…" Neru greeted and sat across Len. "Len invited me over." She said with a smile.

'What an outrageous lie!' I thought and I'm certain Kaito feels the same way.

There was this awkward silence that filled the table. I do believe it's because of the person sitting from across Len and is unfortunately sitting beside me.

"So, Len you're finally going to have that song on album?" Kaito suddenly pipe up.

'Song… What song?' I thought. Len didn't say anything about a song. But then again he didn't say anything about the last time either. He's so secretive about making songs. I kept on telling him he has talent for composing. He would just smile.

"Yeah, so I'm in a pretty good mood today." Len said smiling at Kaito.

"Wrong timing to have a good mood Len." Kaito said otherwise.

"Sorry…" Len apologized his smile turning to an apologetic one.

"What song is that?" Neru asked while texting on her phone.

"Oh, just something I composed." Len said turning to Neru. Gosh he must really be in a good mood.

"Is it a love a song?" Neru asked leaning closer on the table.

"Pfft… Somewhat…" Kaito answered instead. "It's actually a tragic love song… Made me cry…"

Neru turned a glare on Kaito and said; "I'm not asking you."

"But then I do know what song he was talking about. So, there's nothing to it, Akita." Kaito said back.

The two glared at each other. Somehow I could imagine sparks flying between the two of them. Then what Kaito said registered on my mind.

"How long have you known?" I asked looking at Kaito then turned a hurtful looked at Len. He should have told me too.

"Actually Kaito only found out by accident." Len said, "He wouldn't have known if he had bothered to knock on the door." He added giving a heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Since when do friends need to knock on each other's door?" Kaito said.

"Anyway I already have it forwarded to Miriam." Len said as sound rang in the air.

"So, when are you going to record it?" I asked.

Len looked at his phone. He did a series of pressing and scrolling motions with his thumb on the screen. "Do you even need to ask?" He mumbled punching a reply. "Miriam hasn't said anything yet."

"I wanna hear it again so tell me when, ok?" Kaito said. "I'll bring five boxes of tissues."

"I don't want the studio to be flooded with your tears." Len said looking at Kaito.

"Whatever… message me...?" Kaito said.

"Me too." I perked up. I really wanna hear this.

"Me too." Neru said. "After all you'll need my support." She was again on her phone, I wonder who would bother enough to message her every minute.

There was this huge silence, then Len's phone rang again. He was saved from answering I guess, as he fumbled through his phone.

"Heeeehhhh! Dang it, I completely forgot!" Len exclaimed suddenly scanning the message.

"What's is it?" Neru asked lowering her phone and pouting from Len's lack attention to her.

'What it's ok for her to look longer at her phone, but not when it's someone else?' I thought, but then I was curious what message Len got.

Then suddenly Neru's phone rang its tune. She answered the call. "Really… You have such bad timing!" She instantly hangs up. Looking at Len and ignoring our existence. "My manager is calling me… I'll see you then darling~" She said in a sing song voice and left swinging her hips as if that allures Len.

"Gee, you should at least give some more respect to her manager." Kaito said looking at Neru as she disappeared from sight. "You have bad luck with girls Len."

"As if, and attracting girls is considered luck? I thought it was all about charm." Len retorted.

I sighed at their idiotic spat. Neru should already realize that Len doesn't go for those type of girls… Then again the biggest mystery is just what type of girl Len likes. Or maybe the rumors are right? That he's in the closet?

I looked at Kaito… Then shook my head off the impossible thought, Kaito would find out and with a mouth like his, he would have told someone already.

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's POV)<strong>

"I honestly don't like her." Kaito said releasing a sigh of relief.

"You're not the only one." Miku said but I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation.

I was texting Rin and Gumi if they would like to come over for the assignment.

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**Sleepover at my house for assignment?**

**...**

Ever since the after school activities of performing for the kids, Rin would always come over my house for practice. That includes Gumi and her brother Gumiya, though they only come some times.

Lily was rather… Ahem, overjoyed when I brought Rin the first time, when I came home. I was so embarrassed the entire time because Lily won't keep quiet about being the first girl I brought home. And when I mention that Miku comes over.

"_But Miku was Kaito's friend and he brought her along that time… It wasn't really you who brought her over Lenny~" Lily reasoned_

_I kept apologizing to Rin after I managed to almost literally kick Lily out of my room._

"_She's a very… Funny person." Rin said awkwardly smiling. "But she seems to be supportive of you."_

"_More like embarrassing me in front of friends." I said averting my eyes from Rin while scratching my cheek which was probably red as a tomato._

"_It's a family's duty to embarrass you in front of your friends or lovers." Rin answered not the least bit feeling awkward._

**From: Gumi**

**Sorry can't. Mom and dad aren't home. Can't leave poor Gumiya alone at the house T-T**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**What is he, a 5 year old? I think ur the 1 who shouldn't be left alone at a house.**

**Sorry Len, can't either. Must finish our costumes :/**

**...**

"What am I gonna do!?" I cried. Rin just reminded me that our essay assignment for Kiyoteru-sensei was due by Monday, and unfortunately today was Saturday. Ignoring the stares I am getting from Kaito and Miku I continued on my text begging.

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**Help me! T-T**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**I'm clueless on this either D:**

**...**

**From: Rin**

… **No comment…**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**RIN!**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**Rin! D:**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**You 2 are hopeless -.- It's not even a definite answer homework. It's an essay for crying out loud. There is no right or wrong answer as long as u can explain why.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**Essay is my weak point. I'm not good at reasoning D: Have u not wondered why Miriam's the one who keeps on answering awkward questions 4 me?**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**My essays are all one point D: Don't know why when I make them long.**

**...**

**To: Rin**

**Come on, sleepover. PLEASE!**

**...**

I was intending to run Rin over with a bunch of text but another text came in. I quickly checked it.

**From: Rin**

**Ok~… As you wish, Princess.**

**...**

The first couple of times I've been called that, I would usually react. But I've gotten used to it, I suppose. Rin wasn't the only one calling me that.

**From: Rin**

**Assignment Sleepover at Len's. BRING ALL homework and stuffs for sleepover. Gumiya lock-up ur house and please check Gumi's stuff. Bring futon if have, we r camping in 1 room.**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**Hi Aunt Lily, I just want you to know that we'll be having a sleepover at your place.**

**...**

'Rin had already texted my mother. She sure is quick.' I quickly sent a lone message to Rin and hit send.

**To: Rin**

**I'm not home, will be leaving now from work.**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**I'll be heading to ur place ahead. I'll be waiting.**

**...**

**From: Lily**

**Sure bunny… I won't be home anyways. Len be a good baby ok, kisses. You two better be protected, if you're going to do "it". I'm still too young to be a grandma.**

**...**

I felt my face heating up. Lily's text is so embarrassing.

"What's wrong, Lenny?" Miku asked looking at me with a worried face.

"My mom's being embarrassing again." I simply said typing a quick text to Lily.

**To: Lily**

**Mom! D: I'm going to meet Rin later, how am I going to face her? FYI we won't be ALONE!**

**...**

**From: Lily**

**Don't worry sweetie, Rin can take a joke. I'll miss you.**

**...**

Right and a good thing that Rin can take a joke, but I'm the one who gets awkward with her. I sighed and opened up my phone when it rang praying it isn't Lily. And my prayer has been answered.

**From: Gumiya**

**Rin, u sound like our mother… What's up with the sudden invitation anyway?**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**These 2 hopeless needs help on assignment from English essay.**

**...**

**From: Gumiya**

**Gumi I reminded you about this plenty of times.**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**U refused to help me D:**

**...**

**From: Gumiya**

**Not good enough of an excuse.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Rin**

**R one of you not home?**

**...**

**From: Gumiya**

**We are both home.**

**...**

**From Gumi**

**I'm home****.**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**Then why are u 2 broadcasting ur fight in a group text -.-# when u r right next to each other.**

**...**

**From: Gumiya**

**I am knocking on her door but she won't open or answer!**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**Gumiya is having a fit outside my door.**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**Oh crud.**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**Gumiya! You're going to wreck my door stop it!**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Rin**

**Whatever u 2… 8PM meet over by the fountain park, I'll be bringing a car for us to ride home. Laters ;D U 2 try to come in 1 piece -.-**

**...**

"I gotta get home!" I suddenly exclaimed out of frustration.

Kaito and Miku exchanged glances probably wondering what I was so frustrated about.

I scrolled through my music were Rin's singing the entire piece of Alluring Secret Black Vow, our next song on the agenda. The tune then played on my phone. I then turned on my Bluetooth headphones which was dangling around my neck and started the connection to my phone. But before the sound was cut off Rin's voice had begun singing. I placed my headphone on my ears drowning on the music

I saw Miku mouthing something but didn't know what since the music drowns the noise. She looked at Kaito.

Kaito in turn mouth something. Suddenly my headphones where off and I looked at the culprit with a glare.

"Hey!" I protested and tried to grab the headphones back from Kaito but failed.

Kaito put the headphones on and listened for a while. "Nice voice but I don't recognize the song. Is this a new come out artist."

"Nope… That's a… club activity." I lied, well it's not like were an official club or something… Wait why am I making excuses? "Anyways…" I said and shooting my arm off to an unsuspecting Kaito and grabbed my Bluetooth headphones back. "I better go… It's getting late and I still have some homework left to do." Then without thinking I told them; "Oh yeah nine later. I'll invite you two to a chat room. Be there…"

"Which reminds me." Kaito said looking at me. "It's been awhile since we had a sleepover."

Something then came to my mind. Well, currently Rin, Gumi and Gumiya were over at my place for the "Assignment Sleepover" as Rin entitled it.

"Hey why don't you two sleepover my place as well?" I invited.

Gumiya happens to be in the same year as Kaito and Miku. It'll be a good idea to invite them, so Gumiya won't feel out of place.

"Is it ok? I mean won't we be like disturbing you and your friends?" Miku asked.

"It won't be, besides we're having the sleepover because of assignments. The teacher gave us plenty just to keep us busy." I said, exaggerating the homework. "Surely you guys have some too, right? Besides Gumiya is coming over. Their parents are not home, so they'll be coming." I explained.

"Gumiya?" Kaito asked probably not knowing who I was talking about.

"I think he's talking about Nakajima from the other class. You know the one who got suspended last year." Miku whispered probably hoping that I don't what she was talking about.

But of course I do know about that incident. But we in the lower years knew the reason of that. Apparently someone bullied Gumi and she fell into some kind of accident.

Gumiya at the time the student population still hadn't known that they were related heard the bullying from the horse's mouth. Next thing that happened was that the bullies got a lot of pain and along with Gumiya in suspension.

"Gumiya isn't really a bad guy you know." I said. "I mean if I were him and heard that my sibling was being bullied I would've beaten them myself." I reasoned.

"So, it's true that he has a sibling from the lower years?" Kaito asked his brows raised.

"Have you been living under a rock, Kaito? Its fact since the incident, but their actually more of step-siblings before you say anything." I explained since I know how oblivious Kaito can be.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean I haven't even started on it because I'm so busy. I need to start them soon." Miku said looking depressed.

"And here I thought, you've got everything covered." Kaito said looking at Miku wide eyes.

"You're making it sound like I'm some kinda freak." Miku said throwing her empty cup of juice at Kaito.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I was just kidding." Kaito said. "So, we'll be coming over and bringing our assignments as well."

"Bring some futons too if you have." I said remembering our sleeping arrangements. "We're In-door camping at the study room. That's where we're sleeping."

I putted on my cap and grabbed my bag off the floor. I then waved at them goodbye and went of the cafeteria and straight out of the building. I put on my headphone and having a feel of the music I started my journey home.

* * *

><p><strong>(3<strong>**rd**** Person POV)**

"Someone came out of the building." A voice hiding from sight said to the phone. Looking at Len and said; "The guy seems to be walking home."

"**It's probably a staff. We need a celebrity…"**

"Well, he seems to be hiding his face under a cap. Gotta be a celebrity." The voice said.

There was a moment of silence then…

"**As long as it's a celebrity then. It's fine…"**

"Why do we need a celebrity anyway?" The voice asked and began trailing after the unsuspecting Len.

"**Because when the Sin takes over… Think how much an impact it will bring to someone known in public. Just do your job…"**

The person then hanged up and the dead sound of beep, beep was heard on the other line.

The figure looked at Len and sighed. "Sorry kid, just doing my job. Nothing personal."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong> (Discontinued Idea)<strong>

_**(A/N: Forgot that this was a 1**__**st**__** Person POV. It look like a waste so I just transferred it here.)**_

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**From: Len**

**Sleepover at my house for assignment?**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Sorry can't. Mom and dad aren't home. Can't leave poor Gumiya alone at the house T-T**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len**

**From: Rin**

**What is he, a 5 year old? I think ur the 1 who shouldn't be left alone at a house.**

**Sorry Len, can't either. Must finish our costumes :/**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**From: Len**

**Help me! T-T**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**I'm clueless on this either D:**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len**

**From: Rin**

… **No comment…**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**From: Len**

**RIN!**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Rin! D:**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len**

**From: Rin**

**You 2 are hopeless -.- It's not even a definite answer homework. It's an essay for crying out loud. There is no right or wrong answer as long as u can explain why.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**From: Len**

**Essay is my weak point. I'm not good at reasoning D: Have u not wondered why Miriam's the one who keeps on answering awkward questions 4 me?**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**My essays are all one point D: Don't know why when I make them long.**

**...**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Come on, sleepover. PLEASE!**

**...**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Ok~… As you wish, Princess.**

**...**

**To: Len, Gumi, Gumiya**

**From: Rin**

**Assignment Sleepover at Len's. BRING ALL homework and stuffs for sleepover. Gumiya lock-up ur house and please check Gumi's stuff. Bring futon if have, we r camping in 1 room.**

**...**

**To: Len, Lily**

**From: Rin**

**Hi Aunt Lily, I just want you to know that we'll be having a sleepover at your place.**

**...**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**I'm not home, will be leaving now from work.**

**...**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**I'll be heading to ur place ahead. I'll be waiting.**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Lily**

**Sure bunny… I won't be home anyways. Len be a good baby ok, kisses. You two better be protected, if you're going to do "it". I'm still too young to be a grandma.**

**...**

**To: Lily**

**From: Len**

**Mom! D: I'm going to meet Rin later, how am I going to face her? FYI we won't be ALONE!**

**...**

**To: Len**

**From: Lily**

**Don't worry sweetie, Rin can take a joke. I'll miss you.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**Rin, u sound like our mother… What's up with the sudden invitation anyway?**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Len**

**From: Rin**

**These 2 hopeless needs help on assignment from English essay.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**Gumi I reminded you about this plenty of times.**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**U refused to help me D:**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**Not good enough of an excuse.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Rin**

**From: Len**

**R one of you not home?**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**We are both home.**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From Gumi**

**I'm home.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Len**

**From: Rin**

**Then why are u 2 broadcasting ur fight in a group text -.-# when u r right next to each other.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**I am knocking on her door but she won't open or answer!**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Gumiya is having a fit outside my door.**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Oh crud.**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Gumiya! You're going to wreck my door stop it!**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Rin**

**From: Len**

**Whatever u 2… 8PM meet over by the fountain park, I'll be bringing a car for us to ride home. Laters ;D U 2 try to come in 1 piece -.-**

**...**

_**(A/N: Do you prefer this during a text, email conversation?)**_

* * *

><p>Orika: Currently listening to Monochrome Mundane sang by Rin and Len. It may be short but it's quite awesome. Check it out on YouTube… Review please, anything is welcome under the Moon and Sun.<p>

To DPSS as I promised a hint at Lily's POV, though I have to admit unless you're me, the Writer of this insane story, it may not make sense. Do tell me if some of your questions are answered. Your theory, hmmm… I don't know what to say. I don't want to be biased that a person will remain as the same gender when it comes to the cycle of reincarnation like Hansel and Gretel from the Evillious Chronicles. But rest assured, Allen's current incarnation is male.


End file.
